Cupido
by Miirna
Summary: Kurt se verá en la obligación de hacer de "CUPIDO" para ayudar a su mejor amiga Brittany a conquistar al chico de sus sueños, pero Blaine es sólo ESO para ella, "UN SUEÑO". ¿Qué pasará cuando Kurt conozca al Blaine real? ¿Hará de cupido o se dejará flechar?
1. Prisión Estudiantil

**_Hola gente bonita de FF... Sé que no he estado mucho por aquí, y que deben estar diciendo "¡Hey, cuando subes capítulo de Love Fool", pero he tenido algunas lagunas... Es por eso que, les dejaré por aquí esta historia que esta TERMINADA, es breve, pero divertida. La escribi hace algun tiempo y la subi con otra cuenta a GleekLatino, pero ahora se las dejo aquí :)_**

**_Disfruten! (Les dejo el Prólogo y el Capítulo 1)_**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Kurt Hummel y su amiga Brittany S. Pierce han obtenido una pésima reputación entre sus docentes del instituto McKinley por su rebeldía y bajas calificaciones. Se decide implementar una solución para aquellos _"alumnos problema"_, un plan intensivo de estudio después de clases. Pero no sólo estarán aquellos que sus calificaciones son deficientes, sino también los alumnos destacados, quienes ejercerán la labor de tutores dentro de aquel salón.

Por petición de su mejor amiga, Kurt tendrá que prestarse para el juego de _"Ser Cupido"_, convirtiéndose en amigo del chico más estudioso y reconocido por su desempeño escolar, para lograr que se fije en Britt y en sus maravillosas cualidades, ocultas tras su personalidad despreocupada e irresponsable.

Pero lo que a ella la ha enamorado es sólo una fantasía inexistente, un Blaine que sólo está en su mente, conforme a lo que visto a distancia; lo cual no se compara con lo que su mejor amigo conoce y logra descubrir al pasar tiempo y dedicar todas sus energías en conocer mejor al chico que su amiga desea.

Sin embargo, las cosas que Kurt puede llegar a conocer de él se asemejarán más a sus gustos que a los de su amiga.

Él tendrá que decidir entre ser _"Cupido"_ o dejarse _"Flechar"_ por él.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Prisión Estudiantil".**

- Creo que me estoy enamorando – Britt soltó un suspiro, como solía hacerlo últimamente cuando hablaba de él – Es que… míralo. Tan perfecto en su uniforme. Creo que el azul marino lo hace lucir más hermoso ¿O serán los ribetes rojos?

- ¡Cállate! – le palmeé el hombro y ella rió, desplomándose sobre el pupitre.

- ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? – preguntó casi como si fuera de forma retórica.

- ¿Qué? – murmuré apoyando mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano, y garabateando sobre mi libreta de apuntes con desenfado.

- Que jamás me atrevería a decirle más que un "hola".

- Britt… - la miré de soslayo – Apenas han pasado dos meses desde que las clases iniciaron – me balanceé en la silla, mordiendo la parte trasera de mi bolígrafo – Claro que le hablarás. ¡Es más! Será él quien venga a ti y te dirá; "Brittany S. Pierce… - entoné con la voz más profunda que logré simular - … eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"

Ella me miró con ojos brillantes, casi como si viese la cara de él, sobre la mía. Luego ambos nos partimos en carcajadas.

- ¡Ay, Kurt! Si sigues haciendo eso… creo que te pediré… que seas mi novio – jadeó entre risitas.

- Esa es mi voz especial para molestar a mi padre por teléfono – reí con ganas, presionando mi estómago - ¡Siempre cae!

- ¡Hummel! ¡Pierce! – oímos desde el frente.

- ¡Oh, demonios! – maldije por lo bajo.

El maestro ya había llegado y nosotros ni siquiera nos habíamos percatado de ello.

- Los ojos al frente y la boca cerrada.

Ambos recuperamos la compostura en nuestros pupitres, e incluso Britt envolvió la goma de mascar que jamás faltaba en su boca, en un trozo de papel, para posteriormente lanzarla al papelero, con una agilidad impresionante.

Sí, debo reconocer que cada vez que un profesor ingresaba al salón en donde nosotros estábamos, nos nombraban a ambos como una especie de reflejo o costumbre. No éramos los estudiantes más aplicados, o a decir verdad, ni siquiera estábamos con los mediocres, si no, más abajo.

- Estoy aburrida – susurró Britt a mi lado, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabellera rubia - ¿Cuánto falta para que la clase acabe?

Yo casi reincidí en una risotada, de no ser porque alcancé a tapar mi boca con ambas manos.

- Britt – siseé una vez que el impulso amainó – Llevamos dos minutos a lo más.

Ella lanzó un resoplido de frustración, haciendo que su flequillo que meciera.

**. . .**

Cuando habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos, perfectamente relojeados, el profesor hizo una pausa y se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar los exámenes.

- De acuerdo, debo informar que este año se ha implementado un plan de estudio intensivo para aquellos alumnos que han presentado problemas en sus calificaciones.

Yo no conseguí reprimir el bufido que salió en cuanto oí eso. Britt rió a mi lado, de forma burlesca.

- Creo que al el Sr. Hummel y a la Srta. Pierce les parece muy divertido el hecho de pasar más tiempo aquí en el instituto, considerando que es su último año.

- Pues yo no me complico por el tiempo que pase fuera de casa – musitó Britt en respuesta – Lord Tubbington nuevamente ha estado viendo programas de cocina y ya no me apetece cenar lo que él me prepara, estoy segura de que le ha estado añadiendo crack o algo fuerte.

La clase completa estalló en carcajadas, incluso yo, sabiendo que lo que decía mi amiga era cierto.

- No sé de quién demonios me está hablando Srta. Pierce, o si se está burlando de mí – exclamó el maestro, hojeando los exámenes con molestia – Pero veremos quien ríe después de que le entregue la calificación de su examen… - él tomó un hoja y la depositó sobre el pupitre de Britt con poca delicadeza - …que nuevamente se ha empeñado en contestar con crayolas como si esto fuese el jardín de infantes.

- Lo siento profesor, pero Lord Tubbington ocupa todos mis bolígrafos para rascarse la espalda, porque sus manitas son muy cortas.

Una nueva holeada de risas irrumpió en el salón.

El maestro, un tanto colérico, acabó de entregar el resto de los test, entre esos, el mío.

- He tenido otra F, es la tercera de la semana.

- Yo he alcanzado la E – musité alegre – Creo que este será mi año. El álgebra no va a derrotarme.

Ambos chocamos las palmas.

- Por lo que podrán ver, según sus calificaciones, los siguientes alumnos han ingresado al plan intensivo de estudio – el profesor dio lectura a un corto listado de seis estudiantes, entre los cuales estábamos Britt y yo.

- ¡Rayos! – Se quejó mi amiga – Tendré menos tiempo para ver Los Simpsons – torció el gesto y luego guardó sus cosas.

- Britt, aún queda hora y media – susurré, puesto que la clase se había retomado.

- ¡Me vale! ¡Este tipo me ha enviado a prisión estudiantil, no pienso quedarme en su clase! Diré que estoy menstruando – quitada de la pena, ella caminó hasta llegar al frente y con sutileza murmuró su excusa, consiguiendo huir de forma olímpica, guiñándome un ojo al salir.

Siempre sabía cómo sorprenderme.

Aburrido con la perorata del profesor, tomé mi móvil y tecleé un mensaje para Britt.

_"Eres una puta genia. Si tan sólo yo tuviera ovarios…"_

_"Puedo pedirle a Lord Tubbington que te consiga un par en el mercado negro" _

_"¿Quieres que el profe me saque de la clase? No me hagas reír. Aunque podría pensármelo…"_

_"Creo que no es lo mismo huir de clases sin ti ¿Por qué no te inventas un dolor estomacal?"_

_"Eso es humillante y nada glamouroso, además arruinaría mi imagen. Prefiero seguir aburriéndome"_

_"Pff! La que se aburre soy yo. Otra vez he olvidado cómo llegar a la cafetería y tengo hambre"_

_"¿Y dónde estás ahora?"_

_"Creo que estoy… Espera, le preguntaré a alguien"_

_"Esperando…"_

_"Frente a la oficina del director Figgins"_

_"Ok, sólo camina derecho, hasta que llegues al final del pasillo, luego doblas a la derecha y después derecho"_

Britt tardó un poco en responder, hasta que por fin mi móvil vibró sobre el pupitre.

_"Gracias, has salvado a mi hambriento estómago"_

_"De nada, pero no olvides comprarme algo dietético, también estoy hambriento"_

_"Ok, te esperaré aquí para no perderme otra vez. Te quiero unicornio"_

Soporté hasta que la clase acabó, y no dudé un segundo para salir disparado hacia mi taquilla, y luego a la cafetería.

- ¿Cómo crees que sea la prisión de estudio? – musitó mi amiga, mordisqueando una galleta de chocolate.

- Pues un verdadero grano en el trasero, pero que se le va a hacer – ambos suspiramos.

- ¡Oh, Kurt! – exclamó en susurros, zarandeándome del brazo, haciendo que por poco mi manzana saliera volando como un proyectil - ¡Allí está otra vez!

- ¿Qué demon…? ¡Britt! ¿Todo este escándalo por ese chico?

- No es solo un chico, Kurt… Él es… perfecto – sus ojos se cristalizaron de emoción al ver que pasaba por su lado, pero el muchacho ni siquiera volteó a ver a mi amiga, ni a nadie. Era como si caminara con una venda en los ojos, o como si fuese un robot.

- Pero no te ha visto – murmuré dándole un gran mordida a mi fruta.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Se encogió de hombros – Sé que pronto lo hará.

* * *

_**Okay, eso es todo... Espero impaciente sus reviews :)**_


	2. Tutor

_**Hola Mundo! Gracias por sus reviews y en especial a Darrinia :)**_

_**Darri:**__ Si habías comentado casi los últimos capítulo, lo recuerdo bien, y muchas gracias por seguir la historia :D_

**_Sin mas, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Tutor".**

- ¡Esto apesta! – la cabeza de Britt se desplomó sobre su cuaderno y se mantuvo así durante un minuto entero.

- Te dije que sería un grano en el culo – me quejé – Opino que nos larguemos antes de que aparezca algún maestro o supervisor.

- Hmmm… - balbuceó ella con el rostro pegado al papel de su libreta de apuntes.

Como parte de nuestra costumbre, con Britt ocupábamos los pupitres del fondo, para no tener miradas encima cuando no tuviésemos ganas de hacer nada. Si tan sólo los maestros supieran cuantas clases hemos dormido, o cuantas veces realizamos picnics, incluso cuantos juegos de tres en línea tenemos en la parte trasera de nuestros cuadernos. Quizás a eso se deban las malas calificaciones, sólo quizás.

- Mátenme – murmuró mi amiga sin alzar su rostro y arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera ebria.

De improviso ingresaron al salón un par de estudiantes con cara de nerds, y entre ellos, el adonis que tanto adoraba Britt.

- Hey, creo que querrás retrasar tu suicidio por esta vez – susurré codeándola.

- ¿De qué hablas? – respondió girándose, pero sin despegar la mejilla derecha del cuaderno.

- Tu chico perfecto está en esta jodida cárcel – reí.

Ella se levantó en media fracción de segundo, pasándose las manos por el cabello suelto, simulando un peine, y mirando con desesperación hacia el frente.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! No pensé que tuviéramos en común el hecho de ser estúpidos – declaró casi sorprendida.

- No eres estúpida, no lo somos – la corregí.

- No me importaría serlo, si eso significa tener algo en común con él – habló decidida – Creo que seré la esposa ideal.

Alcé una ceja ante la convicción con la que decía las cosas. Ella era tan inocente y frágil que temía de sólo pensar que la indiferencia de este chico la dañara o hiriera de alguna forma.

- Ok, creo que hemos tenido asistencia casi perfecta este primer día de estudio intensivo – comenzó a hablar uno de los chicos nerd, el más alto y que llevaba puestas unas gafas horrendas, parecidas a las de mi tía abuela Mildre.

- Para iniciar bien, nos presentaremos y luego les contaremos lo que hacemos aquí – añadió uno bajito y regordete.

Uno a uno fueron mencionando sus nombres y el grado en el que estaban, también su media de calificaciones, la cual ninguna bajaba del 9.5

- Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson – enunció, con una seriedad impresionante, casi como si odiara estar en este salón, el dios griego de mi amiga – Estoy en último curso y mi media es de 10 – mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Este chico era un puto Einstein. Britt suspiró incontables veces a mi lado, y con sus crayolas, tapió su cuaderno de corazones coloridos.

- Se preguntarán qué hacemos aquí – volvió a hablar el regordete, del cual ya había olvidado el nombre.

- Durante el período que dure su estadía en este plan de estudio intensivo – explicó Blaine – nosotros seremos sus tutores, los guiaremos y aclararemos todas las dudas que tengan, entregándoles los mejores tips para estudiar. Como el número es bastante reducido, alcanzaremos con exactitud, uno para cada uno, lo que permitirá una atención muchísimo más personalizada.

Su expresión seria e inescrutable no se inmutó en todo el tiempo que se mantuvo hablando, hasta que le cedió la palabra a otro.

Lancé una mirada por la colilla del ojo a mi amiga, quien estaba rogando y suplicando porque Blaine fuese su tutor.

Nombraron a algunos chicos, quienes iban alzando la mano. Cuando fue el turno de Blaine, mencionaron el nombre de otra persona. El adonis se dirigió al pupitre del chico y se sentó junto a él, pero cuando el encargado de designar los tutores, leyó mi nombre, le pidió un cambio inmediato, para que Blaine fuera mi tutor, ya que mis calificaciones son peor que deficientes.

Britt me retorció la piel del antebrazo al percatarse del cambio.

- ¡No es justo! – chilló ahogadamente.

- Considera que es lo mejor que te podría pasar – le rebatí – Puedo obtener información con mis simples poderes de persuasión.

- Tú… ¡Tú puedes ser mi cupido! – Exclamó, con emoción en sus ojos azules – Tan sólo debes hablarle acerca de la maravillosa chica que soy, tras esta bella carita de ángel.

Su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos me miraron suplicantes. ¿Yo hacer de Cupido? Eso era tan retro, ya no se utilizaban a los amigos como intermediarios entre el chico que te gusta y tú. Hoy en día simplemente vas y le dices "Hey, ¿tienes planes? ¿No? Bien, nos vemos a las 7 en punto" y caso resuelto. Pero entendía los temores de mi amiga, porque ella jamás había tenido un novio, puesto que Lord Tubbington los amenazaba por e-mail.

- No lo sé Britt – negué con la cabeza al verlo caminar hacia nosotros - ¿Por qué no le hablas, le preguntas la hora o qué se yo? Siendo tú misma, lo tendrás resuelto.

- ¡Estás loco! – Comenzó a susurrar a medida que él se acercaba – Moriría al abrir la boca. Lo único que diría sería algo estúpido.

Su mirada descendió y nuestra conversación no pudo continuar, ya que Blaine se había adueñado del pupitre más cercano a mí.

. . .

A Brittany le habían designado al bajito regordete, el cual dijo que le recordaba a su gato. Mientras fingía leer algo de historia universal, le lanzaba miradas y guiños a ella, oculto tras el libro. Blaine no había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que haríamos o en qué me ayudaría, ni siquiera cuál era la página que debía leer, por lo que inevitablemente empecé a aburrirme como en una clase normal. Siempre que me sentía así, me balanceaba en mi silla, lo sé, es una mala costumbre, y podría tener un accidente, pero es lo único que me mantiene con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Pasarás toda la hora usando la silla de mecedora? – me increpó el chico a mi lado, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Pff! – bufé, depositando las patas delanteras de la silla sobre el suelo.

Antes de que la "prisión" acabara, Blaine el chico cara de piedra, me entregó un papel con algo escrito.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – pregunté tomándolo con desconfianza, ya que no me había dirigido la palabra desde lo de la silla.

- ¿Tampoco sabes leer? – Cuestionó alzando una de sus pobladas cejas oscuras - ¡Oh, Dios! – Musitó para sí – Es mi dirección, mi teléfono y los horarios en los que puedes telefonear o visitarme para estudiar. Sinceramente detesto estudiar en un salón con tantas personas a mi alrededor, lo considero un robo de material intelectual – se acercó a mí para susurrar – Jamás podría darte mis trucos de estudio, en un lugar en donde otras personas pudieran oírlo.

- ¿Qué? – dije, más que confundido con las extrañas cosas que decía.

- Hasta luego, chico… - me volteó a ver en busca de mi nombre – Am…

- Kurt – grazné sin ánimos.

- Kurt, cierto – se volteó y siguió caminando.

Sentí unos pasos presurosos a mi espalda y luego Britt se abalanzó sobre mí, en un abrazo poco delicado.

- Dime, quiero saberlo todo – habló precipitadamente - ¿Qué colores conforman la iris de sus ojos? ¿Cuántos lunares tiene en la cara? ¿Cómo son sus dientes? ¿Huele bien?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – si Blaine me confundía, Britt me desconcertaba con sus preguntas.

- Ya sabes que no he tenido oportunidad de verlo más que a distancia – explicó atropelladamente – Quiero saberlo todo. Lo necesito.

- Britt, te oyes necesitada – reí poniéndome en pie – Cuanto tiempo llevas sin una goma de mascar.

- Bastante, y creo que ya me está afectando – declaró siguiéndome a través del pasillo.

- Ten – dije dándole una, la cual cogió y se metió a la boca en media fracción de segundo.

Con el bombardeo de preguntas, había dudado con respecto a decirle que él me había dado su número móvil y su dirección. Esa información probablemente le causara un colapso nervioso y acabaríamos el día en el hospital. Decidí omitirlo por ahora.

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? – propuso ella, colgada de mi brazo.

- No lo sé – murmuré divertido – No confío en las capacidades culinarias de tu gato.

- ¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado ¿Me invitas a cenar a la tuya? – sus ojos me miraron abiertos de par en par.

- De acuerdo, llamaré a Carol para que ponga otro sitio en la mesa.

- ¡Yey!

* * *

_**Me encanta la ternura de Britt, ¿A ustedes no?**_


	3. Mentira Blanca

_**Holaaa! :)**_

**_Aqui estoy otra vez... Gracias Darrinia por tu review..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Mentira Blanca".**

- Otra F – murmuró Britt al costado de mi taquilla, con los ojos fijos en un examen lleno de dibujos de arcoíris y unicornios.

- Oh, veo que me has retratado en tu examen – me burlé.

- Es que no entendí la pregunta y preferí explicarla mejor con arte – me guiñó un ojo.

Caminamos enlazados de brazos como siempre, por los pasillos del instituto.

- ¿Cómo le harás tú para pasar el curso? – me preguntó mi amiga con cierto deje de tristeza.

- No lo sé, creo que tendré que tomar un curso de verano para compensarlo o algo así. Dudo que con las calificaciones que llevo hasta ahora consiga aprobar – torcí el gesto con el sólo hecho de pensar en perder mi verano.

- No digas eso, recuerda que los unicornios son mágicos, ellos pueden hacer magia y tú eres uno – su sonrisa llena de ternura me hizo sonreír a mí también.

- Tienes razón – dije con convicción fingida – Vamos a sacar un diez en un examen como que me llamo Katy Perry – reí y Britt me miró confundida.

- Lord Tubbington ama la música de Katy, incluso se ha robado varios discos de la tienda de música que hay en el centro comercial.

- Ok – murmuré sacudiendo la cabeza.

Dejé a Britt en el salón que le correspondía para que no fuera a extraviarse y luego yo caminé en dirección al aula de ciencias.

En pleno pasillo, me topé con el platónico de mi amiga, Blaine. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó inmediatamente a mí.

- ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Te dejé un horario y mi número perfectamente anotados – me reprochó.

- No creí que necesitara estudiar más por ese día. Tomé un libro y fingí leerlo por dos horas y media, eso es suficiente conocimiento por un día – expliqué con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estudias por la noche en tu casa? – reprimí una carcajada y él me fulminó con la mirada.

- De acuerdo, ya entiendo – alcé las manos en gesto de calma – Hoy te llamaré, mientras me siente frente al empolvado escritorio de mi cuarto y finja leer otro libro.

- Con esa actitud no aprobarás el curso ¿Lo sabes, no? – declaró ladeando la cabeza con frustración.

- Que puedo decir, soy un mediocre – me burlé.

- No, ellos alcanzan la C, tu ni eso – declaró negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – le increpé – ¿En qué te afecta a ti si yo apruebo el curso o no? No serás menos listo, ni tus calificaciones perfectas bajarán. No te incumbe.

- ¡Vamos Kurt! – Hizo un mohín – Cuando me propusieron ser tutor de un alumno problema, me lo tomé muy enserio. Todo lo que me propongo lo consigo, y tú no vas a ser la excepción. Además que eso le dará créditos extra a mi curriculum – sonrió con suficiencia.

- Ah, ok… Entonces soy un desafío. Hmm – asentí con la cabeza y seguí caminando, dejándole atrás.

- Hey, hey, hey… - me sostuvo del brazo y me hizo voltear a verle – No lo malinterpretes. Aquí todos ganamos, ¿acaso no lo ves? – Negué – Ven a mi casa hoy, después de clases.

- Pero debo ir a la prisión… digo, a la sala de estudio – expliqué.

- Puedo conseguir unos pases para salir antes – me sonrió de lado con simpatía, y creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Le miré fijamente a sus ojos mieles y asentí, algo contrariado.

¿Por qué me resultaba tan… extraño el brillo en sus ojos? No entendía por qué a este chico parecía importarle verdaderamente, no sólo por el hecho de ser mi tutor, si no como si en realidad quisiera que sacara mejores calificaciones.

- Entonces, nos juntaremos aquí al toque de timbre – confirmó y se fue corriendo en dirección a donde sea que iba.

_"Te extraño"_ – me texteó Britt.

_"La clase está aburrida?"_

_"No te imaginas cuánto. Lo único que han hecho es hablar de un tal Colón que descubrió no sé qué cosa"_

_"Bueno, siempre puedes divertir a la clase diciendo algo de Lord Tubbington"_ – me burlé.

_"Tienes razón!"_

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales me dediqué a escribir lo que la maestra de lengua había garabateado en el pizarrón, aunque no entendía absolutamente nada. Mi celular vibró.

_"Unicornio, me han sacado de la clase cuando le dije que Lord Tubbington había descubierto la luna con mi telescopio hecho de un envase de patatas fritas, y que la había bautizado como Tubbingtina, y no luna."_

Suprimí una risotada, tapando mi boca con una mano.

_"No desesperes, ya los de la NASA lo averiguarán y te darán la razón. Por ahora, no te alejes mucho del salón, porque hoy no activé el GPS de tu móvil. No puedes perderte."_

_"De acuerdo, esperaré aquí. Te quiero"_

- ¿Qué harás esta tarde? – Preguntó Britt, sentada junto a mí en la clase de álgebra – Había pensado que podíamos ir a mi casa a jugar twister o ver alguna película comiendo pop corn.

- Amm… Britt… yo - ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo le diría que Blaine me ha invitado a su casa? Ella va a enloquecer y me extorsionará para sonsacarme su dirección. Sería una locura – No… no puedo.

- ¿Qué? – la desilusión brilló en sus ojos azules - ¿Por qué?

- Es que… mi padre me recogerá temprano hoy – mentí, sintiéndome horrible.

- ¿Tu padre? – Cuestionó - ¿Y por qué te recogería si vives a seis cuadras de aquí? Siempre vas caminando a casa.

- Pero… me llevará a… - rebusqué en el interior de mi cerebro en busca de algo creíble – ¡Me llevará con el dentista! – dije al fin.

- Es por los caramelos que te regaló Lord Tubbington ¿cierto? – Quiso saber – Sabía que no eran buenos.

- Tal vez sea eso – me sobé la mejilla fingiendo dolor.

- Bueno, al menos pasaremos la prisión juntos – el entusiasmo retomó su tono de voz.

- Uuh, creo que tampoco iré – torcí el gesto ante su expresión triste.

- ¿Me dejarás sola? – Sus ojos miraron el suelo – Jamás me dejas sola.

- Lo siento, de verás. Pero ya sabes cómo son de apretadas las atenciones odontológicas.

Sólo fue una mentira blanca, aunque no logré comprender el por qué me sentía tan mal cuando dejé a mi mejor amiga en la puerta del salón de estudio, para poder reunirme con Blaine en el lugar acordado. Me despedí de ella y caminé por el pasillo.

No tuve que esperar por él, porque este ya se encontraba, perfectamente apoyado en la pared. Aproveché la ocasión para reparar en cada detalle de él en cuerpo completo. Era un poco más bajo que yo, pero aun así contaba con un trabajado cuerpo bien proporcionado, con hombros anchos y espalda amplia. El uniforme parecía hecho a medida, realmente lucía como un Dios griego en toda su magnitud, descansando su cuerpo, de forma serena, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro pulido y de facciones bien definidas. Sus largas pestañas se alzaron, dando paso a sus ojos como miel líquida, que me vieron acercarme a él. Sus oscuras cejas se levantaron como en un saludo y sus labios rosados se separaron, dejándome ver su bellísima sonrisa de dientes perfectos. Era como un ángel, en medio del pasillo de la escuela.

- Por fin llegas – murmuró.

- Hola para ti también – ironicé.

- Ok, vámonos – declaró y me tomó del brazo con demasiada confianza, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Pero no me importó su atrevimiento.

Me guió hacia el estacionamiento y me enseñó su carro, el cual era negro, lujoso y brillante.

- ¿Acaso fue tu regalo de navidad? – dije luego de lanzar un silbido en sorpresa.

- Algo así – contestó restándole importancia - ¡Sube! – ordenó.

- Ya, ya voy – subí al automóvil y emprendimos marcha a la misteriosa casa de Blaine.


	4. Blaine

_**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews... A continuación reponderé...**_

**Darrinia: **_Eso es porque Kurt tiene miedo de que Britt se vuelva loca al saber dónde vive y comience a acosarlo descaradamente._

**Marga24071: ** _Ok, ok... La sigo :)_

**_Enjoy!_**

**Capítulo 4: "Blaine"**

- Tu casa es hermosa – comenté entrando con algo de nerviosismo.

- Lo sé – respondió altanero – Mi padre la escogió muy bien.

- Hmm… ya veo – caminé desde el vestíbulo hasta la sala y me acomodé en el sofá sin esperar a que él me ofreciera asiento - ¿Es esto un televisor? Parece una pantalla de cine – exclamé al ver la pared recubierta casi por completo por la pantalla LED.

- Te impresionas con mucha facilidad – murmuró tomándome del brazo y poniéndome en pie nuevamente – Vamos a mi cuarto. Mis padres llegarán en un momento y no quiero que nos interrumpan mientras estudiamos.

- De acuerdo.

Subimos las escaleras en forma de caracol y mi mandíbula casi tocó el piso cuando ingresé al cuarto.

- ¿En serio? – fue lo único que logré decir.

- ¿Qué?

La habitación era enorme, poseía un balcón al lado derecho, unas hermosas cortinas en color azul príncipe, a juego con la tonalidad más clara de las paredes y el edredón de la inmensa cama que estaba en medio de la habitación. En un rincón descansaba un escritorio con un ordenador último modelo, y en el otro rincón, un televisor de menor tamaño que el de la sala, con controles de Play Station, consola Wii, y dos puf en el suelo para sentarse. En un estante, del otro lado, contenía mil libros de todos los ámbitos; ciencia, historia, matemáticas, filosofía, literatura, lectura general, además de un organizador de cd's de video juegos en gran cantidad.

Pasé mis dedos por todas partes, revolví todas las cosas sobre el buró, en su mayoría, figuritas de acción de la Guerra de las Galaxias y algunas de Angry Birds. Abrí uno a uno todas sus enciclopedias y libros, sólo para hojearlos, ya que yo no comprendía nada. Luego me senté sobre su cama, dando brincos como si se tratara de una cama elástica. Por último, me dirigí al balcón y observé el ante jardín, maravillado de ver tan perfecto césped y las hermosas flores de mil colores.

- Ya que has terminado de hurgar en mis cosas ¿Podemos estudiar ya? – reclamó Blaine, golpeando con la punta del pie repetidas veces sobre el alfombrado suelo del cuarto, mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados.

- ¿Qué tal si no? – lo reté.

- Kurt, hemos venido antes de la escuela para estudiar, no para vagar – refunfuñó.

- Es que… el sólo hecho de escuchar la palabra "estudiar", me enferma – dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

- Sólo ven ¿quieres? – exigió, entrando a la habitación.

Me despegué de la barandilla del balcón, aunque no lo deseaba, he ingresé de regreso al cuarto de Blaine.

Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, rebuscando en algunos de sus libros de geografía e historia universal. Tomé uno de los puf y me acomodé junto a él.

- De acuerdo… - se acomodó mirándome de frente y comenzó a impartir su clase – Comenzaremos por el principio, literalmente… Prehistoria…

- Bah – bufé, más que aburrido con los cinco segundos que había hablado. Él me lanzó una mirada de reproche y simulé cerrar mi boca con una cremallera.

- De acuerdo – continuó - La Prehistoria corresponde al período de la historia que antecede a la invención de la escritura…

Las manecillas del reloj lentamente se acomodaron sobre el siete, por lo cual volteé a mirar a Blaine, quien no había dejado de hablar desde hacía tres horas y media.

- Durante la Edad contemporánea se produjo la Primera Guerra Mundial y la Segunda Guerra Mundial, este event…

- Disculpa, pero… – le interrumpí, levantándome – Ya va siendo hora de que hagamos un pausa para comer ¿no? Llevo toda la tarde sentado escuchando, mientras mi estómago crea conciertos de Mozart dentro de mí. Muero de hambre – me quejé.

- Ok, bajaremos a cenar – murmuró y me guió por los escalones hasta el vestíbulo.

Al entrar en la cocina, su madre, supuse, nos miró con algo extraño en la mirada, muy similar a la forma en que me miran los profesores al entregarme los exámenes que repruebo.

- ¿Quién es él, Blaine? – musitó con una voz demasiado aguda para mi gusto.

- Él es mi… - me lanzó una mirada – Mi amigo del instituto.

- Buenas tardes señora – saludé cordialmente, acercándome a ella y tendiéndole una mano, para estar a su nivel – Soy Kurt Hummel, es un placer.

Ella recibió mi saludo con desconfianza y luego de asentir se retiró del lugar.

- ¿Es tu madre? – quise saber.

- Sí, lo es – su tono de voz me advirtió que no era bueno ahondar más.

- De acuerdo ¿Qué comeremos? – consulté acercándome a Blaine, como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida. Era extraño, pero él me hacía sentir así, como en confianza.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – Preguntó – Porque nuestra sirvienta tenía libre el día de hoy y mis padres de seguro irán a cenar fuera.

Y como si ellos hubiesen oído, oímos la puerta cerrarse y luego el motor de un carro encenderse y alejarse de la casa.

- Tu déjamelo a mí – dije con suficiencia.

Como un chef experto, rebusqué en toda la cocina por los ingredientes que necesitaría. Una vez que los tuve, comencé.

- Dioh mioh, Kurt estoh estah delihiosoh – balbuceó Blaine con la boca repleta de ensalada.

- Lo sé, soy un experto – me reí, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía comer, y de una forma tan poco ortodoxa.

- Wow, tendreh que traerteh mah seguidoh – afirmó, metiéndose un trozo de pavo, a pesar de que no le cabía más.

- Te agradecería que no me muestres la forma en que trituras tus alimentos – me burlé – Intento comer. Gracias.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Sabes qué? Eres diferente a tu madre – murmuré de la nada. Él alzó la vista y sus ojos mieles se clavaron en los míos.

- A qué te refieres – exigió.

- En que tú, aunque tengas esa cara de serio, y que no hablas con nadie, jamás miras con dureza o desprecio a nadie – expliqué – En cambio, ella me ha mirado como si yo fuera un vagabundo.

- ¿Debo alegrarme de saber que no heredé lo malo? – preguntó con ironía, mientras otro pedazo de pavo era devorado por sus dientes.

Se formó un silencio, pero no era incómodo, en el cual sólo se oyeron los tenedores sonar contra los platos. Mi mente divagó, recordando la pregunta de mi amiga Britt.

- ¿Crees que lo consiga? – cuestioné rebanando un pedazo de tomate.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Pasar el curso? – complementé.

- Sólo depende de ti – dijo dejando de comer para verme – Yo te daré las herramientas y te enseñaré lo que necesitas saber, así que tú verás si lo usas adecuadamente o no. Es simple.

- Claro que no – rebatí – No es para nada simple memorizar en tan poco tiempo, lo que no he aprendido en años de estudio.

- Eso no es mi culpa – se defendió.

- Lo sé – bajé la mirada un tanto dolido con sus palabras. Yo sabía a la perfección que el único culpable de la deplorable situación que vivía hoy en día, era yo. Había sido demasiado irresponsable y perezoso a la hora de estudiar y sin que me importara, dejé pasar el tiempo, desperdiciándolo. Pero detestaba que la gente me lo dijera así – Creo que… mejor me voy…

- ¿Uh?

- Es tarde y no le dije nada a mi padre de que vendría – finalicé poniéndome en pie y recogiendo mi bolso de la sala.

- Hey, Kurt ¿por qué te vas? Ni siquiera has acabado la cena y está deliciosa – me increpó, pero yo sólo salí de la casa.

Cuando estuve en el enrejado negro que daba a la salida, recordé que Blaine me había traído en su carro y que no me había percatado de hacia dónde me trajo.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamé, regresando a la casa - ¡Oye! – le llamé y el apareció de inmediato.

- ¿Te has arrepentido?

- No, es sólo que no tengo transporte para ir a casa – refunfuñé molesto.

Una sonrisa triunfante se expandió por su rostro, y luego de que pusiera lo que quedaba de su cena en el microondas, tomó las llaves de su carro, una chaqueta y ambos salimos.

- ¿Me dirás por qué te has enfadado? – preguntó una vez que llegamos a mi casa, luego de un viaje silencioso.

- No – dije cortante.

- ¿Por? – Insistió, pero yo guardé silencio por un minuto entero - ¿Sabes que lo único que quiero es ayudarte? No lo veas como algo tedioso esto del estudio, si no como una oportunidad de explorar nuevos universos dentro de ti. Además de conocer gente nueva, como yo – le miré con una ceja alzada, pero él lucía una bella sonrisa de lado que me desarmó por competo.

- Lo intentaré.

Me bajé de su carro y me despedí con la mano desde la puerta.

_"Me alegra que te haya gustado la cena"_ – texteé a Blaine, una vez que me disponía a dormir.

_"Bromeas? Se me ha hecho poca"_ – respondió al minuto siguiente.

_"Que tengas buen provecho… Y dulces sueños, Blaine"_

_"Blaine… Hasta ahora no habías mencionado mi nombre… Es raro, pero es como si lo hubiera escuchado y no leído"_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, totalmente contrariado.

_"Será mejor que te duermas ya, creo que el sueño te está afectando… Blaine"_

_"Ok, Hasta mañana Kurt. Atte, Blaine ;)"_

Reí, durmiéndome a los pocos minutos.

**_¿No son un par de ternuritas? :)_**


	5. No Me Interesa

_**Vuelvo nuevamente, luego de desaparecer por mas de una semana... Lo siento... Tengo una mudanza encima y me ocupa demasiado tiempo empaquetar todo... Bueno, sin más... Enjoy!**_

**Capítulo 5: "No me interesa"**

- ¿Has salido con alguien? – quise saber, mientras que Blaine estaba intentando encontrar algo en el libro de álgebra, sentado en mi cama – Me refiero, a si has tenido novia.

- No – respondió cortante.

Odiaba tener que interrogarle como si fuera un agente del FBI, pero necesitaba averiguar este tipo de cosas a petición de Britt, quién aún no sabía el por qué me desaparecía todas las tardes. Sentía que se lo debía. Tenía que ayudarla y hacer esto del cupido.

- Eso es raro ¿sabes? Habiendo tantas chicas lindas en el instituto – comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Y tú has salido con alguna de ellas? – me increpó con sarcasmo en su mirada.

- Y…yo, no… porque soy… gay – mi voz se fue perdiendo a medida que hablaba. Muy pocas personas lo sabían, y los que no, lo sospechaban. Me enorgullecía el ser así, pero no hacía un show de eso.

- ¿Qué eres qué? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

- ¡S-O-Y-G-A-Y! – hablé como si el tuviera dos años, modulando con exageración.

- No lo sabía – su voz se tornó algo extraña al decirlo, como si eso no le afectara en lo más mínimo, cuando por lo general, los chicos que se enteraban, se apartaban de mí como si fuera leproso.

- ¿Conoces a mi amiga, no? Brittany S. Pierce – Cambié el tema – La rubia que me acompaña siempre.

- ¿La chica que dibuja unicornios en los exámenes? – quiso saber.

- ¿Ah? ¿Có… cómo lo sab…

- La mayoría de los maestros me piden ayuda para corregir y calificar los exámenes lo más del tiempo. Recuerdo el nombre de algunos alumnos.

- Ella es… bastante tierna. Dice que las palabras no son suficientes para explicarse y por eso responde con arte – intenté justificarla.

- Eso es estúpido – musitó mirando fijamente el libro que sostenía frente a sí.

- ¿Estúpido? – si había una palabra que detestaba era esa. Todas las personas solían llamarla a ella estúpida o burlarse de las cosas que decía, pero no lograban ver más allá de eso y descubrir a la hermosa y creativa chica que hay detrás de eso – Su forma de ser es sólo una vía de escape a todos los temores que siente de enfrentar la vida de forma realista, por lo que prefiere apartarse de todo y vivir feliz en su fantasía. Eso no la convierte en alguien estúpida.

- ¿Eso crees? – se burló, lo que me hizo enfadar aún más.

- ¿Alguna vez piensas en alguien que no seas tú y tu enorme cerebro? – pregunté herido.

- En ti – dijo penetrándome con la mirada.

¿En mí? ¿Estaba diciendo que pensaba en mí?

- ¿Qué?

- Digo… en ti, en tu situación… por lo de las calificaciones… tu entiendes – se explicó.

- Sólo porque obtendrás un beneficio – contraataqué.

- ¿Y acaso tu no? – sus ojos avellana me escrutaban.

- Ok, basta – declaré – Yo sólo quería saber si estabas abierto a citas, porque harías linda pareja con mi amiga – dije atropelladamente.

- No estoy interesado en citas – negó – No tengo tiempo.

- Puedes saltarte un tarde conmigo y aprovecharla – sugerí – ¡Vamos, eres demasiado joven para amargarte, sal a divertirte! – le animé.

- No me interesa – su voz se volvió dura y cortante – No estoy interesado en las chicas… en este momento. Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades como para pensar en eso.

- Ok, ok… No preguntaré más – finalicé, al percatarme de su rotunda negativa.

Tomé mi móvil y sólo para molestarlo aún más, texteé un mensaje para él.

_"Me aburrooooo…"_

Él registró los bolsillos de su pantalón, seguramente buscando su celular. Al tomarlo y ver lo que ponía, alzó solamente los ojos y una expresión divertida los iluminó.

- Eres un tarado – rió.

- Hey, no es broma, realmente me aburro – reclamé, estirándome en la cama, buscando una mejor comodidad.

- ¡Lo encontré! – exclamó de improviso, lleno de felicidad – Al fin lo encontré. De acuerdo, ¿listo para comenzar la clase intensiva? – la burla inundaba el tono de su voz.

- ¡Pfffff! – resoplé.

- ¡Logaritmos! – inició.

_"¿Te divertiste en el cumpleaños de tu tía abuela?"_ me escribió Britt, mientras yo preparaba la cena para Blaine y para mí.

_"No te imaginas cuanto, la mejor fiesta del mundo", _ mentí, sintiéndome algo culpable, puesto que hacía una semana que no pasaba las tardes con mi amiga, si no con el chico que ella adoraba en secreto.

- ¡Kurt! – Se quejó él desde la sala – Estoy al borde de un suicidio por hambre.

- ¡Ja! – me burlé – Pues tendrás que esperar tal como lo hago yo cuando te sumerges en esas explicaciones de tres horas.

- ¡Vamos! No seas injusto, es para tu bien – se defendió, apareciendo en el umbral de la cocina.

- De acuerdo, ayúdame con los platos.

Serví la pasta para ambos y luego la decoré con la salsa blanca. Blaine no fue capaz de esperar por mí, cuando ya había acabado la mitad de su plato.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Blaine! – Exclamé en medio de una carcajada - ¿Estabas en cautiverio o qué?

- Loh sientoh… - nuevamente hablaba con la boca repleta de comida.

- No, no hagas eso, por favor… - lo detuve – Deseo poder comer.

Mientras veía a Blaine atragantarse con la comida, un pensamiento para nada alentador cruzó por mi mente. Me pregunté; ¿Si él no hubiese tenido que pasarse por mi casa, quién hubiera cocinado para él en su casa?

- No comía algo tan delicioso desde que nuestra sirvienta se marchó con vacaciones – murmuró Blaine como leyendo mi pensamiento, mientras que limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta – Mis padres han estado muy ocupados con la compañía, y han olvidado contratar a alguien en reemplazo.

- ¿Nadie cocina para ti? – quise saber.

- Sólo tú – respondió, atravesándome con su mirada de miel líquida.

Durante toda la semana que llevábamos viéndonos en ambas casas, después del instituto, yo había preparado la cena y cada día era igual que el primero. Blaine alabándome por lo que cocinaba, diciendo que jamás había probado algo como eso.

- Creo que terminaré acostumbrándome a esto – torcí el gesto y en el rostro de Blaine se dibujó una sonrisa.

- No me molestaría cenar cada día algo de tu mano – comentó, luego bebió todo el contenido restante de su vaso de jugo de un solo trago - ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? Como medio de desestres.

- ¿Ah? – Me tomó por sorpresa que sugiriera hacer algo que no fuese estudiar – ¿Tú viendo una película? Eso es nuevo – me burlé.

- Hay mucho que no conoces de mí – insinuó de forma sugerente.

Diez minutos después, nos encontrábamos sentados en el piso de la sala, acomodados con almohadas y un edredón, con los ojos clavados al televisor, viendo Monster University.

- La señora con forma de dragón, da miedo – balbuceó Blaine a mi lado, metiéndose un puñado de palomitas a la boca sin contemplaciones.

Yo volteé a mirarlo, divertido de su expresión de niño pequeño. Era curiosa su forma de ser, puesto que en el instituto aparenta ser tan compuesto y serio que intimida a la hora de querer hablarle, pero en casa es como un niño pequeño, incluso bromea, lo que es raro en alguien como él.

Blaine se giró, capturando mi mirada con la suya. Ambos sonreímos tontamente, sin motivo aparente. Por alguna razón agradecía el hecho de que fuese él mi tutor y no otro como el regordete que tiene Britt.

- ¿Qué me ves? – preguntó sin borrar la felicidad de su rostro.

- No lo sé – murmuré ido - ¿El cómo te devoras la comida?

Miró apenado el envase casi vacío y sus mejillas se enrojecieron aun en la penumbra.

- Lo siento, no te he dejado para que comas – se disculpó sorprendiéndome aún más.

¿Quién es este chico? Apuesto a que mi amiga jamás hubiera imaginado lo dulce e infantil que puede llegar a ser. Es como si fuera una persona diferente, y no la que acostumbro ver en los pasillos de McKinley.

Nuevamente sus ojos se enlazaron con los míos, miel contra el azul de mis ojos. La expresión de su rostro me enviaba una especie de mensaje en clave que no lograba descifrar con claridad, pero era urgente, lo estaba gritando. Ladeó la cabeza, y sus ojos se posaron en mis labios. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Él está mirándome como si quisiese besarme justo ahora!

- ¡Kurt! – la puerta se cerró de golpe y yo pegué un brinco acompañado por un chillido poco varonil. Blaine se apartó de mí y regresó su vista al televisor.

- Estamos en la sala papá – contesté.

¿Tanto me perdí en sus ojos y en la perfección de su rostro esculpido con cincel, que no conseguí oír las llaves girando en la cerradura de la puerta principal? ¿Será que Blaine realmente iba a besarme o tenía los deseos de hacerlo? Quizá todo lo imaginé en mi cabeza, la cercanía, la dirección de la mirada, su forma coqueta de decir las cosas. Me lo he inventado en mi mente.

Ahora mismo debería estar hablándole de Britt, diciendo que es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo entero. ¡Demonios! Soy un asco de amigo, se supone que yo he de ser el cupido y hacer todo ese rollo de enviar los recados del uno al otro y planear citas sorpresa y… ¡Un momento! Esa es la solución. Jamás lograré nada si Britt no coopera un poco.

Mil pensamientos surcaron mi mente y me perdí en ellos, hasta que Blaine rozó el dorso de mi mano accidentalmente. Miré nuestras manos juntas, la una a la otra, en el alfombrado, y de cierta forma extraña… me gustó. Inevitablemente imágenes de ambos tomados de la mano, caminando por un parque hermoso en una tarde de verano, vinieron a mi mente. Era extraño, pero Blaine me hacía tener reacciones que se sentían correctas e incorrectas a la vez.

- Kurt – susurró Blaine. Yo alcé la vista para toparme con sus profundidades cubiertas de miel líquida – Creo que ya debo irme, es tarde y… has de querer dormir – me regaló una sonrisa de lado y se puso en pie, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantar también.

- Ha sido una tarde genial – musité llevándolo hacia la puerta principal.

- Sí, lo ha sido – la expresión de su rostro me demostraba los deseos que tenía de quedarse – Bueno, nos veremos mañana.

- Blaine… Mañana es fin de semana – dije conteniendo la risa.

- Am… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo - ¡Demonios! Creo que entonces te extrañaré.

- ¿Uh? – balbuceé y sentí cómo pegaba sus labios a mi mejilla izquierda en una despedida rápida, para luego marcharse a toda prisa.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo se despedía de esa forma? Jamás había pasado más allá de despedirse con un gesto de manos.

- ¡Ahg! – farfullé, revolviéndome el cabello con ambas manos, al no comprender su actitud. Cerré la puerta y corrí a encerrarme a mi cuarto.

Así como las cenas juntos, se había convertido en una costumbre esta semana, los mensajes de textos antes de dormir, también.

_"¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debía lo de hoy?",_ escribí lo más rápido que pude.

_"Claro que… no. Sólo acéptalo y no hagas un asunto de eso",_ respondió a los pocos minutos.

_"Me has besado en la mejilla ¿Debo sentirme acosado?"_

_"Tal vez… Vamos! Sabes que voy a extrañarte estos días!"_

_"¿A mí o a mi comida?"_

_"Dejarás de cocinar si digo la segunda opción?"_

_"Es lo más probable"_

_"Pues entonces diré… ambas. Buenas noches Kurt. Dulces sueños"_

_"Disfruta tu fin de semana"_

Me dormí de inmediato, luego de enviar ese mensaje.

- Realmente te extrañaba, unicornio – murmuró Britt, dando brinquitos sobre mi cama – Has tenido una semana de perros, ni siquiera me has dedicado una tarde.

Tuve que voltear a mirar a otra parte para que los pinchazos de culpa no dolieran tanto. Era mi mejor amiga y le llevaba mintiendo un tiempo, eso definitivamente no es ser un amigo.

- Britt, am… - debía hacer algo para que las palabras salieran – Blai… Blaine me ha dicho que… este…

- ¿Blaine? – exclamó con una emoción que hace un segundo, no tenía. Se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros - ¿Mi Blaine? ¿Qué te dijo? – chilló, atacando a mi pobre tímpano.

- Que… que él prefería… estudiar en casa… - preferí decirle eso a decirle que ya lo hacíamos hace una semana – Por lo que… me ha invitado a ir a la suya y yo a la mía.

- Que… ¿qué? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, brillando con intensidad – ¡Co… conoceremos su casa! ¡Por fin sabré donde vive! ¡Aaaah! – comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación, gritando como una loca.

- No, no, no Britt – la frené, antes de que su obsesión se desatara – Yo conoceré su casa, no tú. Yo iré a estudiar con él y tu irás con el chico que se parece a Lord Tubbington ¿queda claro?

- ¡Unicornio! – Me reclamó - ¡No es justo! Yo quería conocer su casa, anotar su dirección y comenzar a enviarle cartas anónimas – su sonrisa se amplió, seguramente porque se lo estaba imaginando ya.

- No Britt, por favor, no lo hagas… - insistí – Se supone que yo soy el cupido, ese es mi trabajo.

- Tienes razón – torció el gesto y regresó a su lugar en la cama.

- Confía en mí – me sentí horrible pronunciando esas palabras – Pronto lo tendrás.

**_Uff! Esa Britt a toda costa quiere estar con Blaine... ¿No es adorable? Espero sus reviews :D_**


	6. ¿Qué es esto?

_**Holaaa! Ando con animos y todo eso, y como creo que ya les había dicho, esta historia está terminada, asique ya les dejo otro capitulo :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "¿Qué es esto?"**

_"¿Has estudiado las páginas del libro que te señale? ¡Recuerda que quedan diez días para el primer examen de álgebra!"_ – leí el texto que Blaine me enviaba.

_"Por Dios, Blaine! Es domingo, quiero descansar"_ – respondí molesto.

_"Eso no es excusa. Debes estudiar, es la única forma que tienes de aprobar"_

El fin de semana lejos de la compañía de Blaine había sido toda una odisea, pero ya mañana regresaríamos a esta extraña rutina que habíamos creado en tan sólo un par de días. Aunque, por el mismo motivo, una pregunta pasó fugaz por mi cabeza y la texteé.

_"¿Has cenado estos días? Ya sabes, comida real y no de microondas"_

_"Sabes que la cocina no es lo mío. Bendito el que inventó la comida para uno y de microondas"_

_"¿Sólo has comido eso? Si es así, ya me siento culpable"_

_"Como ya te dije, la cocina no va conmigo, de hecho me aterra. Pero tranquilo, mañana podrás compensarme ¿no?"_

_"Ja, ja… ¡No te pases!"_

_"De seguro si te llamara ahora mismo y te suplicara que me cocinaras, vendrías hasta aquí para hacerlo. Pareces una abuela, de esas que sobrealimentan a sus nietos"._

_"A las dos afirmaciones, respondo un gran y gordo NO"_

Una llamada entrante de Blaine, me tomó por sorpresa. ¡Maldito obstinado! Contesté de mala gana.

- ¡Qué demonios! – bufé, fingiendo ira.

- Kurt – murmuró con voz triste, casi angustiada – Me estoy muriendo de hambre, comienzo a tener un severo caso de desnutrición excesiva – gimió y simuló un sollozo. Mis pies ya estaban encaminándose a la puerta, para ir a socorrerlo – Creo que pierdo la noción de la realidad y alucino… el hambre me está liquidando – continuó lloriqueando a través del teléfono.

- Eres injusto, se supone que el fin de semana es para descansar, y no para ser tu sirvienta, Blaine – me quejé, buscando las llaves del carro.

- Sé que te verías adorable con un delantal de servicio – se burló.

- Anderson, si continuas burlándote de mí, te dejaré morir a causa de una intoxicación por comer esa mugrosa comida plástica de microondas.

- No serías capaz, porque te preocupas por mí – podía sentirle sonreír del otro lado.

- ¡Rayos! – Odiaba que tuviera razón – Estaré allí en breve.

- Gracias – cerré el móvil con violencia y lo arrojé al asiento del copiloto.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me interceptó mi padre.

- Am… papá es que… Britt tiene problemas en casa – mentí – Iré a ayudarla, tú sabes… los amigos están para eso.

- Ok, no llegues tarde – se alejó y yo me monté en el carro, arrancando al instante.

Sus brazos me envolvieron con ternura al verme, diciéndome sin palabras lo mucho que él me había extrañado. Su esencia varonil se colaba por mis fosas nasales, impregnándose en lo más profundo de mí ser. ¡Diablos! Tendría problemas luego cuando quisiera olvidarlo.

- Has tardado una eternidad y yo no dejaba de mirar el condenado reloj – murmuró, jalándome del brazo para hacerme entrar – ¿Por qué rábanos has tardado tanto?

- Hola para ti también, Blaine – me burlé de su falta de modales.

- Creo que desde ahora en adelante ¡Odio los fines de semana! – declaró metiéndome a la cocina a tirones.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? – sugerí.

- ¿Bromeas? – se sentó en la isla de la cocina y me miró con sus profundos ojos amielados – Las horas se hacen eternas, no puedo verte ni pelear contigo para que te concentres en lo que estudias, además no cocinas para mí, estoy sólo en esta jodida casa tan enorme y no me gusta – explicó atropellando las palabras – ¡Lo odio!

- Insisto en que exageras – murmuré, revisando en la alacena.

Pasé una tarde más que genial en compañía de Blaine, por primera vez, sin libros ni guías de estudio de por medio. Ese chico era muy distinto a los que yo esperaba de él. Me sorprendió cuando dijo que cantáramos karaoke, en el cual, obviamente soy excelente.

- ¡Adoro esa canción! – Exclamó casi dando brincos de la emoción - ¿Podemos cantarla juntos? Sería genial.

- Seguro – declaré y tomé el micrófono entre mis manos, a la espera de que la música comenzara a sonar.

[Reproduzcan: https(:)(/)(/) watch?v=nMoqPB29qco ]

- _¡Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends. __So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied!_ – cantó Blaine, mirándome y estirando la boca como si fuera un pato, hacienda caras raras. No pude evitar reír.

- _Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend. You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_ – le seguí yo, mirando la pantalla de karaoke.

- _No, I won't sleep tonight_ – entonamos ambos - _Oh, oh, I want some more, Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight_ – Blaine se acercó a mí, sonriendo mientras cantaba -_ Oh, oh, I want some more, Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

- _Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide, I want to run and hide_ – me rodeó, cantando cerca de mi rostro, como si fuera a besarme en cualquier momento.

- _I do it every time, you're killing me now_ – arrugué mi nariz en un gesto salvaje - _And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you._

- _Oh, oh, I want some more, Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh, oh, I want some more, Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. _

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca, la cual cubrí con el micrófono, por los nervios.

- _Hush, hush, the world is quiet, Hush, hush, we both can't fight it, It's us that made this mess. Why can't you understand?_ – Puso un dedo sobre mis labios, siguiendo la letra de la canción - _Whoa, I won't sleep tonight, Oh, oh, I want some more, Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight_ – se alejó de mí y brincó de pie sobre el sofá, revolviendo su cabello con una mano - _Oh, oh, I want some more, Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting…_

Regresó a mi lado y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Yo me estremecí.

- _Here we go again, oh, oh, Here we go again, oh, oh, Here we go again, oh, oh, Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Oh, oh, I want some more, Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_ _What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

Cuando la canción hubo acabado, nos quedamos con la mirada perdida en los ojos del otro, intentando descifrar las emociones del momento. Con las respiraciones agitadas, y los micrófonos aún en las manos, nos observamos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Era extraño, pero no era capaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyo. Sentía unos enormes deseos de sumergirme en aquella miel líquida que conformaba su iris. El impulso de acercarme más a su cuerpo, se hizo presente en cuanto le vi humedecer sus labios con la vista fija en mi boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Deseaba besarme o qué? Pero eso no puede estar pasando, porque Blaine no es… ¿o sí?

De pronto mi móvil sonó estruendosamente en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, con el ringtone de Katy Perry a todo volumen. Una llamada entrante, que venía en el momento más apropiado a interrumpir… ¿o el menos apropiado?

Me separé de Blaine y me aparté a la cocina para coger la llamada.

- ¿Diga?

- Kurt, te quiero en casa en cinco minutos – graznó la voz molesta de mi padre.

- Papá… qué… - mi pregunta no llegó a terminar porque la llamada se cortó de golpe.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

Lancé una mirada al reloj de la cocina y lo comprendí. Casi eran las once de la noche.

- Blaine, debo irme. Me ha llamado mi padre y no se oía muy contento – me excusé.

- Es una lástima que el tiempo no se pueda detener – murmuró más para sí mismo – Bueno, de todos modos te veré mañana ¿cierto?

- Cierto – afirmé, dándole una sonrisa de lado – Adiós Blaine.

- Adiós – como la vez anterior, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla sin miramientos.

No pude evitar sentir una sensación eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, provocado por su suave tacto.

Me monté en el carro y llegué a casa en tiempo record.

- Ya estoy en… - enmudecí al ver a Britt sentada en la sala, con el ceño fruncido por verme - ¿Britt? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Creo que esa no es la pregunta correcta – musitó mi padre, apareciendo desde la cocina – La pregunta es… ¿Dónde estabas tú?

- Er… yo… ah… hm… - ¡Mierda! No tenía ideas en mi cerebro, ni una sola excusa.

- Hijo, tú sabes que jamás intento meterme en tu vida ni nada de eso, tampoco te he privado de libertades, al contrario, confío en tu juicio - sermoneó mi padre - Incluso, no hago mención de lo mal que están tus calificaciones, porque creo que tú eres el único que debe tomar las riendas de su vida. Pero hay una cosa que he odiado toda la vida… y esa es, que me mientas. Tu madre también lo odiaba. No he criado a un mentiroso, sino a un muchacho de bien. No hagas que piense lo contrario.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir miserable, aún más su mirada triste, decepcionada. Él se retiró a su habitación y yo me acerqué a Britt sin tener ni idea de qué le diría.

- ¿A dónde fuiste en realidad? – susurró la rubia.

- El primer examen de álgebra es en diez días… - lancé lo primero que vino a mi mente, recordando el texto de Blaine – Debía estar preparado.

- ¿Fuiste a ese lugar donde lees libros gratis? – quiso saber Brittany.

- ¿La biblioteca? Algo así – en realidad Blaine era como un almacén de literatura, asi que podía ser considerado como una.

- Pero… ¡Hoy es domingo! – Exclamó mirándome con enfado - ¡Kurt! ¿Por qué sigues mintiéndome? ¡Dime dónde estabas!

- Blaine… - balbuceé sin poder reprimirlo.

- ¿Blaine? – Su voz sonaba llena de ira ahora - ¿Estabas con Blaine? ¿Por qué? – Su rostro se tornó frío - ¿Estabas estudiando? – Dijo con voz ronca. Negué con la cabeza, apenado - ¿Estabas hablándole de mí? – Miré el suelo, siendo incapaz de responder - ¿Y te haces llamar mi amigo? – chilló poniéndose en pie. Salió de mi casa dando un portazo, dejándome allí con una culpa que me carcomía los huesos.

_"¿Ha estado tan mal?"_ – texteó Blaine en respuesta, cuando le dije lo de mi padre.

_"Jamás había mentido, menos a él. Tenemos una especie de código inquebrantable y esto le dolió"_

_"Bueno, si tu amiguita no hubiese ido a verte, nada de esto habría ocurrido. La culpa es de ella"_

_"¡No! Britt no tiene una bola de cristal, no podía saberlo"_

_"Pero… ¿Por qué has dicho una mentira para venir a verme?"_

_"No lo sé, tal vez porque es la primera vez que tengo un… ¿Amigo? ¿Somos amigos, no?"_

_"Claro que sí, y me encanta. Pero no dices que tu padre confía en ti. No le veo el problema en que le hubieras dicho que irías a mi casa, después de todo, él ya me conoce"_

_"Hay cosas que prefiero reservarme, no puedo decírtelas, lo siento. No lo entenderías"_

_"No es justo. Me cuentas la historia a medias, eso no se hace Kurt. Así que chiste tiene"_

_"Lo siento. Pero ¿vendrás a mi casa mañana?"_

_"No faltaría por nada del mundo. Encárgate de tener algo bueno para la cena"_

_"Mierda, Blaine… eres como un barril sin fondo"_

_"¿Con esa boca comes? No pensé que dijeras palabrotas"_

_"¿Palabrotas? Ha, ha… ¿Acaso no es lo que dices cuando te golpeas el dedo meñique del pié o te caes, cuando olvidas algo importante o cosas así?"_

_"Kurt, hoy cuando canté el karaoke contigo… Sentí que fue algo muy especial. Además, tienes una hermosa voz, que es como celestial… Quería decírtelo, pero tuviste que ir a casa"_

_"Que cambio tan drástico, primero me insultas, luego me alagas. Pero tienes razón, fue genial cantar contigo… Y tú también tienes una voz deslumbrante… ¿O será que juntas nuestras voces provocarán ese efecto?"_

_"¿Pregunta existencial?"_

_"No, creo que el sueño está causando su efecto"_

_"Entonces dejaré que duermas. Ten linda noche Kurt"_

_"Adiós, Blaine"_

Al día siguiente, intenté buscar a Britt, pero no di con ella. Temía que se hubiese extraviado.

Caminé hacia mi taquilla y deposité mis libros en ella, rutinariamente. La puerta de esta se cerró de improviso, haciéndome dar un brinco. El rostro de mi amiga apareció tras ella, mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules, brillantes y profundos.

- Unicornio… - murmuró y se lanzó a mis brazos sin más.

- Britt ¿qué pasa? – musité confundido.

- Lo siento – balbuceó contra mi hombro – Anoche me porté horrible contigo, y se supone que somos amigos. Los amigos no se gritan… se sientan a conversar y solucionan sus problemas.

- Tranquila Britt, tenías tus motivos – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Ambos caminamos juntos a la siguiente clase. Geografía. Por suerte estábamos juntos en ella, asi que nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares habituales y despilfarramos el tiempo riendo y bromeando de mil cosas.

- Britt, iré a tirar esto – tomé las cinco bolitas de papel que habíamos hecho con las hojas que garabateamos dibujando a la maestra.

Al regresar a mi pupitre, me percaté de que mi amiga sostenía en sus manos mi teléfono móvil, con una expresión de confusión evidente en el rostro, mientras lo veía.

- ¿Qué haces? – le increpé, arrebatándoselo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – miré la pantalla de mi celular y la sangre se drenó de todo mi cuerpo. ¡Mierda! ¡Los mensajes de Blaine! - ¿Te has estado juntando con él para… cantar karaoke? ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Kurt? ¿Acaso te gusta Blaine? ¿Mi Blaine?

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se supone que responda a eso?

* * *

_**Uuuii! Kurt está entre la espada y la pared... o, mejor dicho, entre Blaine y Brittany... Ahora, sus reviews:**_

**Darrinia: **_"Blainttany... Ya tuvimos algo de eso, gracias a la señora media loca que estaba escriendo ese guión para Rachel... Aunque también creo que son adorables :)_

**DreamerKlainer1:** _Gracias... Y, lo siento si juego con sus emociones... Pero no hay novela sin algo de drama y eso :)_

**_Y en general... gracias a todos por leer :D_**


	7. Cita

_**Holoooo! Aquí les dejo otra capítulo... Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Cita"**

- Britt yo… - dudé un segundo, en busca de un plan maestro – Yo… jamás me fijaría en alguien como él ¡Pff! No es mi tipo – me salí por las ramas – Es demasiado aburrido y… nerd para mí. ¿Yo con un cerebrito como él? ¡Ni hablar!

- Pero entonces… ¿de qué son todos estos mensajes? – me increpó.

- Son de…

- ¡Sr. Hummel! ¡Srta. Pierce! – Bufó la profesora que apareció a nuestro lado, sin que nos percatáramos – Estoy harta de que interrumpan mis clases. A la oficina del director Figgins ¡Ahora!

Ambos nos pusimos en pie y caminamos con la cabeza gacha hacia la puerta del salón. Una vez afuera, retomé mi explicación.

- Te he conseguido una cita con Blaine – dije lo primero que cruzó por mi mente, y lo más útil en este caso.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – sus ojos voltearon a verme, abiertos de par en par.

- Lo logré – fingí emoción.

- ¡Unicornio! – chilló lanzándose sobre mí en un abrazo.

Sentimos la puerta del salón abrirse, y volteamos para ver el rostro molesto de la profesora, por lo cual apretamos el paso hacia la oficina.

- Hola chicos ¿cómo han estado? – nos saludó la secretaria del director, quien acostumbraba a tenernos por aquí al menos una vez a la semana.

- No muy bien – murmuré con pesar.

- ¿En problemas otra vez? – su voz dulce, acompañada por una sonrisa, la hacía encantadora.

- La maestra de geografía nos odia – dijo Britt, haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Saben? El Sr. Figgins está muy ocupado – musitó mirando hacia su oficina – Que tal si regresan, digamos… la próxima vez que los manden aquí ¿Sí? – por eso me agradaba.

- De acuerdo – dijimos al unísono poniéndonos de pie y saliendo del despacho – Adiós.

Decidimos ir directamente a la cafetería, para esperar la próxima clase. En el camino a esta, le inventé a Britt una falsa cita que había logrado conseguir con su amor platónico, la cual no era real y que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograría hacer realidad.

- ¿Entonces, debo estar en Breadstixs a las ocho en punto y él estará allí esperándome? – consultó mi amiga con la felicidad desbordando de sus palabras.

- Claro, ya tengo todo listo - ¡Diablos! Esto pintaba a desastre – Así que, después de clase, irás a casa a prepararte y ponerte realmente hermosa, aún más de lo que eres y será tu noche perfecta.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – me abrazó por cuarta vez.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Blaine con todo esto, pero prefiero que sea él quien le diga la verdad de la cosas, el hecho de que no está interesado en citas o eso, así ella lo creerá. Además ella no conoce al verdadero Blaine, ella cree estar enamorada, pero sólo está flechada por la máscara que él muestra aquí en el instituto. Y no puedo negar que esa postura seria y ese aspecto de sabelotodo puede resultar bastante sexy, pero él no es así todo el tiempo, sino sólo aquí. Yo, lo mejor que puedo hacer como su amigo, es mostrarle al Blaine real, para que ella analice si lo ama o sólo le gusta su fachada.

Antes del último periodo, me pasé por el casillero de Blaine y le dejé una nota en él.

_"Hoy no habrá estudio. Te espero en Breadstixs a las 8:00 pm. Kurt"_

Creo que con eso bastará.

Cuando la hora llegó, me dirigí al restaurant italiano, en busca de él, pues, debía introducirlo a toda esta locura.

Desde la entrada, pude divisarlo. Se veía muy diferente que como de costumbre. Estaba impecablemente vestido para una cita, pero… él creía que cenaría conmigo… ¿Cómo una cita? ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Él se ha vestido así para cenar conmigo!

Aunque sólo podía ver desde la altura de la mesa hacia arriba, pude apreciar que portaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, con una camiseta azul marina debajo de esta. Su cabello perfectamente arreglado con gel y una expresión nerviosa en el rostro. Estaba simplemente adorable. Sus ojos viajaban de acá para allá en busca de algo, o más bien alguien… Yo.

- ¿Él está ahí? – susurró Britt a mi espalda, haciéndome desviar la vista de la perfección que me esperaba.

- Sí, en la segunda mesa del fondo – murmuré casi odiándome por esto. Él no accedía a citas con chicas, ¿por qué conmigo sí?

- Esto será fantástico, creo que jamás voy a olvidarlo – afirmó con emoción.

- Entonces, ve por él – dije incapaz de ir yo primero a hablar con él, ya que si lo hacía… no sería igual la historia aquí.

- Deséame suerte – susurró a mi oído, mientras me envolvía en un abrazo.

- Mucha mierda – respondí dándole una sonrisa de lado.

La vi caminar, contoneándose con desenvoltura como nunca antes. Blaine al verla, cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero al parecer aún no captaba que su cita sería con ella. Yo preferí ocultarme tras unas plantas, para ver la escena desde una distancia prudente hasta estar seguro de poder marcharme. Si las cosas iban bien, me retiraría. Pero si algo fallaba, necesitaba interferir, puesto que la culpa es plenamente mía.

Britt tomó asiento frente a él y los ojos de este la miraron casi como si fuera una alienígena.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Leí sus labios - ¿Por qué te sientas? ¡Quítate! Estoy esperando a alguien.

- Blaine, yo he esperado por este momento por tanto tiempo, que no imaginas la emoción que tengo ahora mismo – murmuró en respuesta mi amiga, completamente deslumbrada con Blaine frente a ella.

- ¿Qué no me has oído o eres estúpida? – exclamó él molesto. Sentí hervir mi sangre, por el hecho de oír esa horrenda palabra salir de la boca de Blaine – Espero a alguien más.

- ¿Qué? – su rostro cayó al oírle y sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa. Ella estaba siendo humillada por mi culpa. Mordí mi labio para contener un centenar de maldiciones que acudieron a mí.

- ¡Demonios! ¿También eres sorda? – Blaine se puso en pie, tomándola del brazo y parándola a ella también. Entonces decidí arreglar todo este asunto, por lo que caminé hacia ellos – No sé qué rayos haces aquí, ocupando este lugar ¿Sí sabes que es por tu amigo por el cual espero?

- ¡Blaine! – Musité, haciendo que soltara el brazo de mi amiga – ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tratarla así?!

- ¿Kurt? – Dijo él contrariado - ¿Tú estabas detrás de todo esto?

- ¡Diablos, sí! – Bufé molesto – Pero, ¿y eso qué?

- O sea, ¿Qué era falso todo lo de la cita? – se veía decepcionado.

- No, pero no era para mí, sino para Britt.

- Oh, claro – su voz se endureció – Debí imaginármelo luego de las preguntas del otro día. ¿Qué parte de "no me interesan las chicas" no te quedó claro?

- La parte de… ¡Cielos, eres joven y mi hermosa amiga tiene un interés en ti! – gesticulé con mis manos, sintiendo la ira en cada poro de mi piel.

- Lo siento niña – murmuró dirigiéndose a Britt – Pero jamás estuve de acuerdo con esto. En cuanto a ti… Kurt… Gracias, porque has hecho que todos en el restaurant tengan que oír esto… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que la sangre se drenara de mi rostro - ¡Soy gay!

Oír esas palabras me descompusieron por completo. Él estaba confesando su homosexualidad, aquí, delante de todo el mundo… y por mi culpa.

Giró sobre sus talones airado y salió de Breadstixs en un par de zancadas. Solté el aire que inconscientemente había retenido al ver sus ojos empañarse y me apoyé en la mesa, porque sentía que el piso bajo mis pies se mecía violentamente. Lo había lastimado a él y también a mi mejor amiga. Herí a los dos personas que había querido más en este tiempo y… sólo por mis mentiras.

De pronto, reaccionando, volteé a ver a mi amiga, quién estaba sentada de lado en la silla que antes había ocupado, con el rostro entre sus manos, sollozando en silencio. No sabía con qué cara la enfrentaría ahora. Definitivamente era un canalla con todas sus letras.

- Britt… - susurré, sintiendo todas las miradas de mí alrededor, clavadas en mí - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- ¡Suéltame! – chilló apenas apoyé mi mano en su hombro descubierto. Se echó a correr por el pasillo y también abandonó el restaurant.

Sin la más mínima pizca de dignidad, me retiré del local, sintiéndome un monstro. Pero eso era, no existía otra palabra que me definiera mejor en este momento más que esa. Eché por tierra todas las esperanzas de mi mejor amiga con su amor platónico e humillé al único amigo que había tenido desde que salí del closet en toda la escuela, con quien me sentía bien y disfrutaba pasar las tardes en su compañía.

Este último pensamiento, trajo muchísimos más a mi mente, junto a su confesión… dándole sentido a todas las cosas. Entonces caí en la cuenta… Yo le gustaba a Blaine o al menos lo hacía hasta hace un momento.

Me monté en mi auto, con los ojos enrojecidos y humedecidos. No sé cómo logré llegar a casa, pero lo hice. Corrí a mi cuarto sin siquiera responder al saludo de mi padre. Sentía tantas ganas de morirme en este preciso instante. Tanto tiempo luchando contra los abusos de mis compañeros, de sus burlas y humillaciones hacia mí, por mi homosexualidad y yo sin miramientos hacía algo mucho peor a una persona que realmente me importaba.

Sabía que él me odiaría por el resto de mi vida, pero debía intentar una última vez.

Tomé mi celular y texteé lo más cuerdo que vino a mi mente.

_"Entiendo si me odias y jamás vuelves a hablarme, es tu derecho. Pero créeme cuando te digo que mi intención nunca fue herirte de la forma en que lo hice. Me dejé llevar, creyendo que sería bueno para ti y para mi amiga tener una cita, sin embargo no imaginé que las cosas se darían así. No tenía cómo saberlo de todos modos. Juro que no pensé que serías… ya sabes, como yo. No es algo que demuestres. No pido tu perdón porque no siento merecerlo, pero quería dejar claro esto. Gracias por toda la ayuda brindada, prometo que usaré todo lo aprendido este año, ya lo verás"._

Esperé por mucho tiempo una respuesta o alguna señal de que lo había leído al menos, pero nada llegó. Miré el reloj que marcaba la una de la madrugada. Eché un nuevo vistazo a mi móvil y luego vi la hora. Las 3 am. Creo que esta noche no dormiré.

Efectivamente, no dormí, ni pegué un ojo en toda la noche, ni siquiera para tener una pesadilla. Me levanté sin una molécula de ánimos y me metí a la ducha en busca de algo que me mantuviera despierto este día. Bebí tres tazas de café extra cargado y me encaminé a la escuela.

Tenía asumido que este sería uno de los peores días de mi vida, incluyendo el de ayer.

Lo primero que vi, al doblar la esquina en el pasillo, fue a un Blaine muy distinto al que solía ver cada tarde. Este traía ojeras, llevaba su ropa desarreglada y el pelo mal acomodado. Su expresión era indiferente y sus ojos se encontraban vacíos de brillo o alegría. No sonreía, lo mostraba ninguna emoción en particular. Era como un muerto en vida.

En cuanto me vio, dio media vuelta y se retiró apretando el paso.

Yo, más que destrozado, continué mi caminar, para encontrarme con Britt, quien ya no podía asegurar que me considerara su amigo. Traía puesta una sudadera enorme, como si se la hubiese quitado a alguien que sufría de obesidad mórbida, junto con unos pantalones de chándal holgados, el cabello suelto y descuidado. La expresión que había visto en Blaine, era exactamente igual que la estaba en ella. Con tan sólo verme, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia los servicios de chicas.

Una nueva estocada me partió el corazón en dos, ya no podía más con el sentimiento de culpa. Era lo más horrible que me había ocurrido en la vida, después de la muerte de mi madre.

* * *

_**Ahora a responder:**_

**Monse de CrissColfer: **_Primero, bienvenida :D Segundo, buen nombre y Tercero, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te hayas enganchado de la historia :D_

**Darrinia:** _Hola! Sí, a Kurt se le fue la pinza, y creo que la solución... Hmmm... bueno, ya viste que no fue muy buena, o no se hizo de la manera correcta :/_

**_Mañana subiré el siguiente :) Nos leemos_**


	8. Tiempo

_**Hi! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si y no me odien tanto...**_

_**No los entretengo mas, sooo... Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Tiempo"**

Un mes exactamente había pasado desde lo ocurrido en Breadstixs. Sí, bastante tiempo. Las cosas seguían siendo exactamente iguales, Blaine y Britt me ignoraban como si yo fuera un afiche más pegado en la pared.

Por el tema de la tutoría, Blaine estaba obligado a pasar cada tarde sentado frente a mí en el salón de estudios por tres horas como mínimo, tiempo que yo aprovechaba para disculparme, y pedirle que volviese a ser mi amigo. Pero él sólo se limitaba a clavar su vista en el libro que hojeaba por todo lo que duraba el intensivo.

No es que no lo hiciera en otros momentos del día, ya que había decidido agotar todos los medios que tenía para convencerlo de que me perdonara por lo que había hecho. Cada día, sagradamente metía a su casillero una nota con disculpas para él y a su casa había enviado loncheras con la cena, a sabiendas que él perfectamente podía botarlas a la basura, pero no podía con la culpa.

Brittany cruzaba una que otra palabra conmigo de vez en cuando, cuando la situación lo requería, pero jamás me dejaba hablarle del tema, ni siquiera disculparme. Incluso me denunció por acoso cuando comencé a dejarle cartas en su taquilla.

Llevaba un mes entero sintiéndome tan miserable como era posible sentirse en mi situación.

Pero como todo en esta vida tiene solución, menos la muerte, tenía un plan que creía que sería infalible. Las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban y los exámenes para cerrar el semestre también. Blaine había intentado enseñarme álgebra sin obtener resultados de mi parte, por lo que sabía que si yo lograba sacar un sobresaliente en el examen, él se daría cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba su amistad y él.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea que cómo le haría para obtener un diez sin saber nada, y sin haber aprendido ni un solo número en estos casi cinco meses. Pero algo se me tendría que ocurrir.

Como cada tarde, recorrí el camino hacia la casa de Blaine, para dejarle la lonchera con la cena a las puertas. En la nota de ese día escribí:

_"Te demostraré que soy capaz de hacer hasta lo inimaginable por ti. Kurt"_

Besé el pequeño trozo de papel y lo acomodé sobre la lonchera, presionando el timbre una vez y huyendo como un niño pequeño a ocultarme donde siempre. Esta vez apareció una señora mayor en un uniforme de servicio. Ella tomó el atadito y vociferó.

- Ha llegado algo, señorito Blaine ¿Qué hago con él?

- ¡Dámelo! – con el oído pegado a la ventana que se encontraba abierta, pude escuchar que exclamó mientras corría escaleras abajo. Sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir con fuerza. Él no había botado a la basura mis pequeños presentes - ¡Y cada vez que llegué uno de estos, lo llevas de inmediato a mi cuarto! – le explicó con euforia - ¿Quedó claro?

- Sí, señorito – dijo ella obediente – Por cierto, la cena esta lista ¿cenará?

- No, gracias. Yo no ceno – dijo él, luego de eso se oyeron pasos presurosos y el silencio inundó el lugar.

Una boba sonrisa cubrió mi rostro con el hecho de saber algo tan simple como que cada cena que le preparaba no era en vano. Él las recibía y las disfrutaba, tal y como yo esperaba. Puede que en el instituto me ignore todo lo que quiera, pero eso ya no me importa más. Él no me odia del todo.

Al llegar a casa, saqué todos los libros que poseía de álgebra y matemáticas, poniéndolos sobre mi escritorio. También encendí el ordenador, ya que había oído una vez que en la web se podían hallar videos explicativos bastante buenos.

Pasé aquella noche con los ojos abiertos gracias a una gran dotación de café, y un objetivo muy fuerte en mente, Blaine.

Lamentablemente no logré comprender nada, lo cual me frustró a tal punto que estuve a punto de lanzarme por la ventana para acabar con la tortura que significaba para mí estudiar completamente solo.

- ¡No lo soporto más! – exclamé, tomando a Britt por los hombros y apegándola a mí. Gracias a Dios me la había encontrado en el estacionamiento esa mañana y no logró escapar antes de que la interceptara - ¡Por favor Brittany, perdóname! Sé que fui un idiota egoísta e inmaduro, que no supe manejar la situación y que mentí. Sé que estuvo mal, pero todos cometemos errores, aunque son muy pocos los capaces de reconocerlos y disculparse y yo lo he hecho durante un mes completo ¡Un mes! ¿No crees que ya a sido suficiente sufrimiento para ambos? ¿No podemos simplemente dejar esto atrás y seguir adelante con nuestra mistad? ¡Te adoro y te necesito más que nunca ahora!

Sus brazos, que estaban tensos poco a poco se relajaron, al igual que su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente la oí desatar el llanto y aferrarse a mí con fuerza. El alivio me recorrió por completo, como una fría corriente de agua. Cuanto la necesitaba.

- ¡Unicornio! – Lloriqueó – Te he… echado mucho de menos.

- También yo Britt – mis ojos inevitablemente se cristalizaron al oírla decirme como solía hacerlo antes.

- No podría odiarte… nunca – sollozó, sorbiendo su nariz – Eres como una hermana para mí.

- ¿Hermana? – ella asintió conmovida – Em… gracias.

La quedé mirando, mientras que le secaba una lágrima con mi dedo pulgar.

- ¡Oh, demonios! No te imaginas lo horrible que ha sido todo esto para mí – murmuré envolviéndola en mis brazos de nuevo, dejando que las lágrimas que ardían en mis ojos, cayeran libres – Eres una persona jodidamente importante para mí y no sabes cuánto.

- Tú también… lo eres – dijo contra mi pecho.

Nuestra relación poco a poco se reestableció, aunque fue algo que tardo un tiempo. No era como para que sanaran las heridas de un día a otro, eso no pasa, pero al menos el gran paso ya lo habíamos dado. Ambos nos queríamos como hermanos y no era justo que estuviéramos separados por tantos días.

Bastaron dos semanas para que Britt regresara a ser la misma de antes conmigo, al igual que yo. No puedo negar que fue extraño verla en casa, cuando pensé que jamás volvería a dirigirme la palabra, pero aquí estaba, recostada sobre mi cama, junto a mí, viendo una película romántica y robándome las palomitas de maíz.

Al verla comer, una imagen nubló mi vista. Recordé aquella vez en que Blaine y yo estábamos en la sala, en la misma situación. Él tragando como un cautivo y yo deleitándome con su silueta iluminada únicamente por la luz del televisor.

Un nudo me cerró la garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, haciéndome muy difícil la tarea de ocultar mi pena.

- Unicornio, ¿estás bien? – murmuró Britt a mi lado, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.

- Sí… - mi voz se quebró en cuanto hablé – No… - terminé por sollozar, recargándome sobre su hombro y largando el llanto con amargura.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – consultó mi amiga dulcemente, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- No puedo… no puedo… no… - balbuceé, incapaz de decirle la verdad… una vez más.

- Es por… él… ¿cierto? – Preguntó con algo de dureza en su voz pero sin dejar de acariciarme, lo que era una buena señal – ¿Por Blaine?

- Britt… - alcé el rostro compungido hacia ella y sus ojos azules me observaron comprensivos – Yo… - intenté decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada salió de mi boca.

- Lo entiendo – dijo bajando la mirada, pero luego regresó a verme con una sonrisa de lado – Él logra causar ese efecto… - rió, pero su risa no tenía alegría ni humor.

- Lo siento – fue todo lo que dije.

- No, Kurt – me frenó abrazándome nuevamente – De todos modos, tú tienes muchas más posibilidades con él de las que yo tuve alguna vez. Eres un chico.

- Pero él me odia – lloriqueé.

- ¡Por Dios, Kurt! Eres un cielo, nadie podría odiarte. Yo no logré hacerlo, y estoy segura de que él tampoco. Sólo debe estar dolido, pero se le pasará.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, es cuestión de tiempo.

Tiempo, tiempo. Todo era cuestión del maldito tiempo.

Decidí comentarle a mi amiga el plan que había ideado para que me perdonara. Ella prometió ayudarme, dentro de lo que le era posible, ya que, al igual que yo, no había aprendido nada con el chico regordete.

Los días avanzaron perezosos, tras las más que releídas páginas de libros de álgebra. Britt había pasado todos esos días conmigo en mi cuarto. Habíamos trasnochado y nos manteníamos despiertos a base de cafeína. Aunque en un principio creí que no sería capaz de sacar la nota que deseaba, cada día aprendía más y más, hasta que, cuando faltaban dos días para el examen, ya manejaba bastante bien los números.

- Recuerda… Todo está en la mente – dijo Britt como si fuera un gurú, luego me envolvió en un abrazo y me empujó dentro del salón de álgebra.

Era el día del examen, y yo estaba más que nervioso. Confiaba en mis capacidades adquiridas, pero dudaba que fueran suficientes.

Lo único que me había motivado a hacer esta idiotez, había sido él, Blaine. Todo esto era por él.

Recibí la hoja del examen y la observé con detenimiento. Muchas de las cosas allí las conocía a la perfección. En realidad, podía identificar cada cosa, fórmulas, estructuras, orden, etc.

Pasó una hora y media, el tiempo para contestar se había acabado y era momento de entregar mi única posibilidad de que Blaine me perdonara.

Britt esperaba por mí, ansiosamente, tras la puerta. Al verme lanzó un chillido emocionado y brincó sobre mí como una especie de koala.

- ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Has contestado todo? – preguntó eufórica mi amiga.

- Sí, creo que lo he hecho bien – musité con auto convencimiento.

- ¡Sí! ¡Aaaahhh! – chilló agudamente, taladrando mis oídos.

Ahora sólo queda esperar por los resultados.

* * *

**_Ahora sus reviews..._  
**

**camiila-klanier:** _Primero... Bienvenida! Y, segundo... Lamentablemente las historias de amor siempre tienen momentos feos... Pero después de la tormenta..._

**Darrinia:** _Sip, Kurt ha hecho mal, pero también puede disculparse, no?_

**Montse de CrissColfer: **_Trataré de no torturarlos... Muajajajaja... okno! Y sí que fue un problemón.. Pero tranquila, ya pasará._

**_Nos leemos mañana :)_**


	9. Buenas Nuevas

_**Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction, aqui estoy otra vez dejandoles otro capitulo de "Cupido"... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Buenas Nuevas".**

No conseguía dejar de retorcer mis dedos, los nervios estaban carcomiéndome y Britt no ayudaba mucho, pues se encontraba más inquieta que yo.

Jamás antes me había importado siquiera el resultado de un examen, pero creo que en este momento es lo más primordial en mi vida. De eso depende todo lo relacionado con Blaine, si no lo logro, moriré. Juro que lo haré.

- De acuerdo, chicos – comenzó a decir el profesor – He traído el resultado de sus exámenes, llevándome algunas sorpresas al calificarlos - inevitablemente el corazón se apretó en mi pecho, saltándose un latido – Brittany S. Pierce, debo felicitarla por su progreso al dejar de usar crayolas en su examen y por no contestar con dibujos, si no con letras y números.

- A mi defensa, debo decir que Lord Tubbington se ha comido todas mis crayolas – comentó Britt y la clase rió.

Mi rostro cayó al suelo. Por un momento creí que hablaría de mí y mi calificación perfecta.

El profesor pasó pupitre a pupitre, entregando los exámenes, hasta que por fin llegó donde mí.

- Sr. Hummel – dijo, tendiéndome la hoja – Lo espero en mi despacho a la hora del receso para una interrogación oral.

Observé el examen con temor. En él, cuatro letras pintadas en rojo, opacaban la hermosa A+ que estaba en la esquina superior derecha. Aquellas cuatro jodidas letras me hacían sentir ganas de golpear al profesor, pero me contuve a tiempo. Él continuó su camino y yo frustrado, me hundí en mi asiento, arrojando la hoja sobre mi mesa.

- ¿Qué significa "NULO"? – preguntó mi amiga, cogiendo el examen.

- Significa que el profesor no logra dejar sus prejuicios de lado y aceptar que yo también puedo obtener un sobresaliente esforzándome.

- O sea, ¿Qué no hay 10? – consultó confundida.

- ¡Demonios, sí! – Bufé – Voy a ir a su despacho en el receso y le demostraré que yo también puedo hacer esta mierda.

- ¡Así se habla, unicornio! – me animó ella, dando pequeñas palmaditas de emoción.

Con paso firme, me dirigí al despacho del maestro, llamando a la puerta con poca delicadeza.

- ¡Pasa Kurt! – exclamó desde dentro.

- Bien, aquí estoy – el sarcasmo teñía mi voz por completo - ¿Se puede saber a qué se refiere con "nulo"? – dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

- Pues me parece curioso que hayas obtenido una calificación perfecta sin esfuerzo alguno – contestó con indiferencia. Sentí la sangre arder en mis venas.

- ¡¿Sin esfuerzo alguno?! – exploté - ¡Llevo dos semanas completas sumergido en libros, durmiendo dos a tres horas, buscando ayuda en internet, viendo videos explicativos en YouTube! ¡¿Todo para rendir este maldito examen y que usted lo anule?! ¡Eso no es justo!

- La anulación es temporal, hasta demostrar que lo que está diciendo es real, así que cálmese Sr. Hummel.

- Bien, dígame que debo hacer – musité confiado.

Él me interrogó, haciéndome desarrollar todos los ejercicios del examen en tiempo record. Cuando hube terminado, se puso en pie y me dio un apretón de manos. Yo salí de su despacho con un nuevo examen en la mano.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Fue lo primero que soltó mi amiga al verme - ¡Di algo! – se desesperó al ver mi rostro con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Lo hice – susurré apenas audible.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella tomándome por los hombros.

- Lo hice – murmuré de nuevo un poco más alto.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Ese es mi unicornio! – Vociferó sacudiéndome violentamente, dando brincos - ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste!

Sólo entonces comencé a asimilarlo, aunque no por completo.

- ¡Lo hice! – grité yo ahora, sin importarme que estuviéramos en mitad del pasillo.

. . .

Esa tarde, me senté como de costumbre frente al escritorio de mi cuarto, pero no para estudiar. Esta vez, escribiría una carta.

Querido Blaine:

Estás harto, lo sé. Este último mes he sido un grano en el trasero para ti, pidiéndote disculpas en cada ocasión que he tenido, pero ya no más. No te suplicaré por tu perdón.

Y eso es, básicamente, porque pretendo ganármelo.

En todo este tiempo, me puse a meditar mucho, poniendo las cosas sobre una balanza. Eres una de las cosas más importantes que me ha pasado. El conocerte, ser tu amigo, que me hicieras estudiar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, el cocinar para ti cada tarde. Todas esas cosas pesaron mucho más en mi balanza, que mi negligencia.

Eres una persona maravillosa y agradezco al destino por ponerte en mi camino. Jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente.

Por todas estas cosas no me rindo y no me rendiré hasta obtener tu perdón, pero como dije en el principio, no rogaré por él. Me lo ganaré.

Soy un fiel creyente de que todas las palabras que no se justifican con hechos, son sólo palabras.

Junto a esta carta, he puesto mi examen de álgebra. Eres el único que realmente comprende el valor que tiene. Y no haré mención de lo mucho que tuve que sacrificarme, ni eso, porque tú lo vales. Pero si te diré que soy capaz de hacer cosas como estas y mucho más con tal de que algún día vuelvas a hablarme.

No voy a rendirme, eso tenlo claro. Aunque sea por cansancio, tendrás que regresar a mi lado.

Se despide un Kurt muy esperanzado.

PD: Gracias por no botar mis cenas.

Una vez conforme con lo escrito, lo doblé y lo introduje en un sobre previamente preparado. Luego tomé mi examen y lo metí dentro también.

Al frontis del sobre, le pegué un pequeño caramelo con cinta adhesiva.

. . .

Corrí por los pasillos de la escuela a toda velocidad, intentando llegar al casillero de Blaine antes de que él llegara al instituto.

Como todo un experto, forcé un poco la cerradura, hasta que conseguí abrirlo. Acomodé el sobre dentro a la perfección. Después cerré el casillero, retirándome como si nada.

No le vi durante el día, ni recibí alguna señal de que hubiese visto mi carta. Me sentía realmente frustrado con toda esta situación.

Tampoco apareció en el salón de estudio, por lo que tuve que ir a mi casa temprano.

Esa noche, totalmente resignado, decidí relajarme un poco. Por lo que preparé un baño con sales minerales y aromatizantes.

Disfruté de un rato bastante agradable. Al salir, me puse mi pijama favorito, para posteriormente envolverme con las mantas de mi cama.

Me disponía a acabar con una saga de libros que llevaba tiempo leyendo.

Es raro, pero me gusta leer bastante, claro que nada relacionado a la escuela.

Abrí el libro "Finale", introduciéndome en el personaje principal, tratando de imaginar que en vez de Patch, decía… Blaine.

El vibrar de mi celular mi interrumpió, haciéndome dar un brinco en la cama. Lo tomé rápidamente con el corazón desbocado.

La sangre se detuvo en mis venas y mi corazón omitió bastantes latidos, con el sólo hecho de ver el nombre de Blaine en la pantalla de mi móvil.

_"Adoro esos caramelos, con mis favoritos"_ – decía el texto, el cual leí por lo menos unas 75 veces, antes de tener algo lógico que escribir en respuesta.

_"Mi intuición no falla"_ – texteé a la velocidad de la luz.

_"Haz hecho un gran trabajo. Me alegro de que hayas sacado un sobresaliente. Espero sigas así"_ – respondió luego de unos minutos.

_"Lo he logrado porque tenía un objetivo muy importante en mente… Tú"._

_"Esto es extraño ¿sabes?"_

_"¿No pensabas hablarme jamás?"_

_"No lo sé, creí que no te importaría luego de un tiempo, cuando dejaste de enviarme mensajes y dejar cartas en mi casillero, pero… las loncheras siguieron llegando, recordándome que aun estabas allí."_

_"¿Buscaba innovar? No lo sé, simplemente creí que estabas harto de todo eso. En cuanto a la cena, no puedo evitarlo, lo convertiste en una hermosa costumbre"._

_"¿Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente, no?"_

_"Tú dime dónde y cuándo"._

_"Mi casa… Tú traes la cena"_ – en el pecho, el corazón volvió a latir desbocado.

_"De acuerdo, allí estaré… Y la cena también"._

_"Buenas noches, Kurt. Que descanses"._

_"Tú también. Adiós, Blaine"_

En lo literal de la palabra, sentía que los millones de mariposas, que ahora vivían en mi estómago, revoloteaban desesperadas por salir. Manoteé emocionado sobre la cama, mientras arrojaba las cobijas hasta abajo con los pies. Más que feliz, me puse de pie sobre la cama y comencé a brincar como un loco. No me cabía la felicidad en el pecho, creí morirme de emoción en este preciso momento, gracias a las buenas nuevas.

* * *

_**Ahora a contestar sus reviews!**_

**Montse de CrissColfer:** _Pues como he dicho en anteriores ocasiones... No existe la historia de amor perfecta, siempre habrá problemas... Pero pronto se solucionarán del todo... I promise!_**_  
_**

**Darrinia:** _Exactamente... Lo importante de cuando cometemos un error, es reconocerlo e intentar remediarlo... que es lo que intenta hacer Kurt._

**_Gracias en serio por ttomarse un tiempo para dejar su reviews. Los amo!_**

**_Y, para los que también me leen en "Love Fool", ya tengo el capitulo, pero he tenido problemas cpara subirlo, nada mas eso._**

**_Nos estamos leyendo._**


	10. Otro Chico

_**Holas... Actualización temprano e.e**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Otro chico"**

Solté un suspiro nervioso. Se me había erizado toda la piel y sentía las manos sudorosas. Me encontraba frente al volante de mi auto, en la casa de Blaine.

No comprendía los motivos de mi nerviosismo. Tal vez se deba a que hace más de un mes que no me dirige la palabra y es casi como si hubiese olvidado su voz, o la alegría que lo invadía a la hora de cenar… Quizás sólo sea que lo he extrañado más de lo que se extraña a un amigo y mis sentimientos hacia él estén dando un vuelco en otra dirección.

Considero la última opción como la más lógica, puesto que desde que confesó su sexualidad me es imposible verle como un amigo solamente. Pero todas estas dudas espero aclararlas hoy.

Me bajé del automóvil con las piernas algo rígidas, y llamé a la puerta. Se oyeron unos pasos presurosos y posteriormente, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver al chico que tanto había extrañado. Vestía casual, con un corbatín muy mono y su cabello, como siempre, perfectamente peinado.

Inevitablemente, mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él, siendo recibido calurosamente.

Era extraño, no lo niego. Llegó un momento en el cual creí que esto jamás podría ocurrir.

Ambos abrazados bajo el umbral de la puerta, sintiendo sólo el latir de los corazones.

- Kurt… - susurró a mi oído - … te he extrañado mucho.

- Yo… yo también… te he extrañado – nos separamos para vernos las caras a pocos centímetros.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí que jamás le vería como a un amigo, porque las ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante me mataban. Sus ojos mieles me miraron con intensidad y escrutaron los míos.

- Va… vamos dentro – murmuró de pronto, acabando con aquel momento mágico para mí – Muero de hambre.

- Hay cosas que no cambian – bromeé entrando en su casa.

. . .

Cuando la cena estuvo servida en la mesa y ambos nos encontrábamos frente a frente, supe que no podíamos prolongar por más tiempo aquella conversación que mencionó Blaine ayer y que necesitábamos tener.

- Blaine yo… necesito disculparme contigo, porque considero que no ha sido suficiente aún… - dije atropelladamente, pero él me frenó alzando una mano.

- Kurt, prefiero ser yo quien hable – musitó con voz calma – Primero que nada, debo explicarte mis razones y motivos por los cuales me molesté contigo – soltó un suspiro y prosiguió – Cuando era pequeño, no tuve a mis padres nunca a mi lado, porque para ellos su empresa siempre ha sido más importante que yo. Me gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo después de la escuela en casa de mi única tía paterna, porque solía hacer unas galletas con chocolate deliciosas. Además, su hijo era un año mayor que yo y nos llevábamos muy bien. Una tarde, cuando iba a casa de mi tía, unos tipos me tomaron por sorpresa a mitad de una callejuela y me metieron dentro de una furgoneta. No sé dónde me llevaron, porque estuve vendado todo el tiempo. Aquellos tipos… - sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y bajó la cabeza - … no tuvieron consideración ni siquiera porque era un niño de apenas nueve años, que no entendía lo que ocurría… - hizo una pausa para continuar hablando – Ellos abusaron de mí, durante los dos días que me tuvieron allí. Aquellos fueron los días más horribles de mi vida y que jamás olvidaré. Estuve 48 horas semidesnudo, con una venda en los ojos y los brazos atados a mi espalda, sin comida y casi sin beber agua. Fue mi tía, quien al no tener noticias mías, llamó a la policía y pudieron hallarme, tomando detenidos a los tres tipos, quienes cumplen cadena perpetua hoy en día. Mis padres se vinieron a enterar dos semanas más tarde, pero no hicieron más que llenarme de juguetes nuevos y prohibirme visitar a mi tía, porque según ellos, la culpa era de ella – secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos con una servilleta y yo también, pues no me había percatado antes de que lloraba – Con aquella traumática vivencia, todo cambió para mí. ¿Cómo le explicas aquello a un niño tan pequeño? ¿Cómo orientarlo? ¿Quién? Si mis padres ni siquiera estaban y yo pasaba las tardes sólo en casa. Tuve que crecer con ello y guardarlo en secreto por mandato de mi madre. Ella me dijo que eso era una vergüenza para todos en casa, así que no debía divulgarlo. Nunca volví a ser el mismo, mi cabeza se confundió y mis gustos fueron distorsionados.

- ¡Dios mío, Blaine! – exclamé con un nudo en la garganta que me estrangulaba - ¡Ahora sí que me siento como un mounstro! ¡Jamás debí haber hecho nada de lo que hice! La cita fue una estupidez, por favor, te ruego que me perdones, Blaine… yo no…

- No, no, no… Kurt ¡Para! – Interrumpió él, tomando mis manos por encima de la mesa, logrando que enmudeciera al instante con ese simple gesto – Lo que realmente me molestó fue tener que decir en voz alta lo que tanto tiempo callé, creyendo que era algo horrible. Pero, viéndote a ti tan cómodo con tu sexualidad, yo… No sabía que pensar de todo esto… Además…

- ¿Además? – consulté, ya que él había guardado silencio.

- Hay… hay un chico que… me atrae desde hace algún tiempo… - le vi ruborizarse – Y somos amigos… pero, no deseo perder la linda relación de amistad que hemos mantenido este tiempo, porque él piense que soy algo así como un "gay predador" o "psicópata", porque no lo soy. No pretendo perseguirlo.

Todas mis ganas de confesarle esto nuevo que estaba sintiendo por él se desaparecieron al igual que el aire en mis pulmones. Creí que este sería el mejor momento para hacerlo, creí que ese chico era yo y que sólo estaba haciendo uso de la sutileza para confesar que me ama… pero no. Allí fuera hay un afortunado chico, dueño del amor puro de Blaine, y no tiene ni la más mínima idea de eso.

- Eso explica todo – murmuré cabizbajo, metiéndome un poco de comida a la boca.

- Espero que todo lo ocurrido quede en el pasado porque realmente adoro estar contigo. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía y no me gustaría que todo este asunto creara diferencias.

- Blaine – dije con determinación – Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Jamás dejaría que ninguna cosa me alejara de tu lado nuevamente. Creo que no podría soportarlo.

Sus ojos claros se abrieron en sorpresa ante la sinceridad de mis palabras. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y luego de asentir con la cabeza, continuó comiendo.

. . .

- Me ha confesado su amor – murmuré entrando a la cafetería del brazo de mi amiga.

- ¡¿Qué?! – la felicidad invadió su rostro.

- Pero su amor por otra persona – bufé, con ganas de patear todas las cosas que ocupaban el lugar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – ahora fue la confusión la que se mostró en su cara.

- Está enamorado de un amigo desde hace tiempo, pero teme que él se aleje si sabe su secreto – expliqué cuando nos sentamos en una mesa vacía.

- ¡Rayos! Ese chico es un idiota – farfulló Britt molesta.

- ¡Hey! No es su culpa. Las cosas del corazón no se mandan.

- Pero, de todas formas, no es justo que no quiera estar contigo, si tú eres un chico genial, inteligente y muy guapo.

- Hmm… - torcí el gesto, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Aunque, igual pienso que deberías demostrarle lo que sientes, porque ¿cómo quieres que se enamore de ti, si no sabe que tú lo estás de él, no crees?

- No estoy muy seguro.

. . .

- ¿Qué es lo que haces, Kurt? – consultó mi padre, entrando en la sala.

- Estoy conectando este micrófono al televisor, porque vendrá Blaine y cantaremos karaoke. Deberías oírlo, es genial cantando. Tiene una hermosa voz – expliqué atropelladamente por la emoción, recordando el pequeño rectángulo de papel que encontré en mi taquilla esta mañana, en donde decía que hoy nos juntaríamos en mi casa.

- ¿Blaine? – Mi padre frunció el ceño notablemente - ¿Por qué vendría, si no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo?

- Pues porque yo le he invitado, ya que arreglamos nuestros problemas.

- No sé por qué tengo la leve sensación de que ese chico es alguien muy importante, incluso más de lo que debería.

- Lo es papá. Puedo asegurar que siento algo muy fuerte por él, pero no soy correspondido.

- Am… de acuerdo, creo que ya has soltado más información de la que deseaba escuchar, así que me iré a… ver si está todo bien en el taller – murmuró incómodo, retirándose.

. . .

El timbre sonó cerca de las seis, y yo corrí escaleras abajo, pero mi padre ya había abierto la puerta y la mantenía abierta para que él entrara.

- ¡Blaine! – musité alegre, acercándome a él.

- Kurt ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – un incómodo silencio se apoderó del momento, ya que mi padre nos observaba a ambos con escrutinio – Papá, ¿podrías…? – moví mis ojos en dirección a la puerta trasera, y él comprendió mi mensaje.

- Oh, claro, yo… tengo mucho trabajo – balbuceó torpemente – Esos carros no se arreglarán solos. Bien… am… sean cuidadosos y…

- Papá… - siseé impaciente.

- Ok, seguridad y protección – finalizó, saliendo del vestíbulo y haciéndome enrojecer como un tomate por la vergüenza.

Volteé a ver a Blaine apenado por lo dicho por mi padre, pero él sólo sonreía confundido.

- ¿De qué hablaba tu padre? – quiso saber.

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros, fingiendo inocencia – Vamos a la sala.

* * *

_**Burt y sus consejos :)**_

_**A continuación sus reviews:**_

**Montse de CrissColfer:** _Jajajja... Bailemos juntas e.e Siii, se van a ver finalmente :D Ellos están echos el uno para el otro :D_

**Darrinia: **_La cena será excelente, eso puedes imaginártelo ;) y bueno, como dije, obviamente Kurt podía solucionarlo todo... Es un chico muy perseverante :)_

**_Gracias por dejar su review :D_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	11. Especial

_**Disculpen mi tardanza... Pero me he quedado sin intener este último mes y aparte, el cargador de mi notebook murió y aun no sé porqué, asi que tuve que esperar a cobrar la garantía y tardaron dos semanas en darme uno nuevo... En fin, pondré dos capítulos ya que nos acercamos al final de la historia :)**_

_**Enjoy ;D**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Especial"**

Luego de cantar un par de canciones muy animosos, yo le informé a Blaine que tenía la canción perfecta para él, literalmente perfecta. Di play al televisor y juntos terminamos cantando "Fucking Perfect", la cual nos salió hermosa. En cuanto acabamos de cantarla, nos miramos a los ojos diciendo mucho más de lo que éramos capaces de decir en ese momento con simples palabras. Blaine se me acercó demasiado, casi podría jurar que en una actitud romántica y yo me sentí tan malditamente nervioso, que no pude soportar el temblor de mi cuerpo. Él era capaz de conseguir eso y mucho más.

- Blaine, yo… - balbuceé, rehuyendo del poder de sus ojos mieles – Necesito… voy y… regreso en seguida…

Salí corriendo directo hacia mi cuarto, con el corazón bombeando en mi cabeza y sin saber cómo controlar estas mil sensaciones que me invadían. A pesar de que me gusta demasiado Blaine, y que besarlo es lo que más anhelo, no logro sacar de mi cabeza el recuerdo de él diciendo que le gusta otro chico. Eso me tiene enfermo.

- ¿Estás bien Kurt? – me dijo Blaine entrando a mi cuarto, algo que no esperé que hiciera.

- Todo… todo está perfecto… sólo… yo me… - no tenía forma de hablar con coherencia.

- No mientas, Kurt… ¿He hecho algo mal? – insistió, aproximándose cada vez más.

- No, no… no has hecho nada…

Como iba retrocediendo, mientras él se acercaba a mí, me tropecé con mis botas de cuero que estaban en el piso, cerca de la cama, haciéndome caer, pero Blaine fue más rápido y me atrapó.

Aquello gatilló a que nos encontráramos frente a frente, y que él pusiera su mano grande y varonil en la parte baja de mi espalda. Nuestras miradas conectaron, atrapando la una a la otra. La química era innegable. Ambos sentíamos una atracción demasiado grande por el otro, y no lo lograba comprender.

El rostro de Blaine estaba tan cerca del mío, que podía cerrar la distancia con tan sólo moverme medio milímetro. Sentía a mi corazón latir con fuerza, repiqueteando salvajemente contra mi pecho. Su mano, posada suavemente sobre mi espalda, sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo, me estaba desquiciando. Quería sentir sus labios en los míos, necesitaba hacerlo, sino moriría de un colapso emocional. Eran tantas las sensaciones revoloteando en mi cabeza y mi corazón, que todo daba vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, líquidos como miel, y luego de regreso a sus rosados y carnosos labios que me pedían a gritos que los mordiera sin piedad. ¿O tal vez era yo quien deseaba ser mordido? No podría saberlo a estas alturas.

- Blaine… - gemí en un susurro, golpeando con mi aliento su bello rostro.

- Shh… - su boca se frunció para producir aquel encantador ruido, provocando con ello un leve roce de nuestros labios – Sólo… hazlo… - siseó, dándole a mi cuerpo el coraje que le faltaba.

Sin detenerme a pensar un segundo en lo que hacía, me lancé sobre él, atrapando su boca como si fuera un pastel de cumpleaños y yo el festejado. La suavidad de estos tocando los míos logró aniquilarme por completo. El suelo bajo mis pies desaparecía y no tenía claro si era a causa de mi imaginación o realmente estábamos flotando en la nada.

El presionó su cuerpo con vigor, cerrando el agarre de su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y con su otra mano libre, empujando mi cabeza más contra la suya. Esto era alucinante, lo que siempre había soñado. Que un chico guapo me tomara por sorpresa y me sostuviera contra él, mientras robaba mi aliento con un beso desgarrador. Un sueño hecho realidad pero…

- Blaine… - lo detuve hablando casi sin aliento y alejándome un par de centímetros de sus hipnotizantes labios.

- Kurt, no digas nada… - sus ojos apenas se abrieron para mirarme, como si estuviera en un éxtasis.

- ¿Qué hay del otro chico? – solté, sintiendo los celos perforarme la piel.

La sonrisa perfecta y reluciente de Blaine se abrió paso en su bello rostro de ángel. Me contempló como a un niño pequeño, mientras reía.

- Kurt… ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – Murmuró acercándose a mí y presionándome contra su cuerpo nuevamente – Tú eres mi amigo y es a ti a quien quiero – fruncí el ceño, ya que no entendía – Tú eres ese chico especial.

- ¿Qué? – exclamé sin voz.

- Siempre has sido tú. Llamaste mi atención desde aquella tarde en el salón de estudios. Eras un chico problema y tenías malas calificaciones, pero eso no quita que eres el chico más lindo que alguna vez haya visto. Y tus ojos… Dios, cada vez que los veía, imaginaba que flotaba por un cielo completamente despejado, o me sumergía en el océano más profundo.

- Pero ¿por qué…?

- Quien te quiere, se preocupa por ti… Y yo sólo quise ayudarte a surgir en los estudios, a demostrarte a ti mismo que eres capaz de lograr hasta lo que piensas imposible de lograr. Tienes un gran potencial y un corazón lleno de buenos sentimientos, entonces… ¿Cómo no enamorarme perdidamente de ti?

- Es que no puedo creerlo, yo… jamás me lo hubiera esperado – reconocí realmente confuso.

- Lo que me temía era que… tú no me vieras de esa forma – confesó endureciendo la mirada.

- Pero ¿por qué no? si eres perfecto, un sueño de chico, eres… hermoso – mi sinceridad estaba hablando.

- Pues, porque me organizaste una cita con una chica ¿qué querías que pensara?

- Oh, eso… yo… Sabes que lo siento – respondí avergonzado.

- Lo… lo sé y ahora ya ni siquiera me importa, porque aquellas dudas han sido aclaradas por fin y… podremos amarnos libremente – su sonrisa regresó a su rostro, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quise saber.

- Bueno, no en la escuela, pero si fuera de ella… Soy tan feliz, y no te imaginas cuanto – la alegría le brotaba por los poros a tal punto que sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, me apretujó contra él y me besó con descaro.

Aunque no me molestaba en lo más mínimo que lo hiciera, porque yo también era inmensamente feliz con él.

* * *

_**Respondo a sus reviews:**_

**Darrinia: **_Ya ves de qué manera se arregló todo... Klaine for evah!_

**Guest:** _¿Cuál loca maniática? Nada que ver! Estabas en todo tu derecho de satisfacer tus ganas de saber qué seguía, aunque aquí añadiré el Epílogo que no puse en la otra página ;) So... Thank you so much! Por leer y por tu review._

**_En seguida el siguiente... _**


	12. En Compañía

_**Hola gente linda de FF... Por aquí paso dejándoles otro capítulo ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "En compañía"**

El tiempo avanzaba tan rápido que no lograba acabar de estudiar para un examen, cuando tenía otro sobre mí. Era realmente frustrante esto de sacar buenas calificaciones, pero mi mayor premio no era el reconocimiento ni que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mis logros, aunque eso también era genial, sino el hecho de pasar cada tarde junto al chico más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra, quien me enseñaba y me hacía sentir tan único y especial, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. A estas alturas del año, cuando ya quedaban tres meses para que finalizara el año escolar, mi amor por Blaine había crecido en mi corazón al punto de no ser posible amarlo más. Él lo era todo para mí, mi alegría, mi consuelo, mi amigo, mi consejero, mi sustento. Por él me ponía en pie cada día, por él me pasaba todas las tardes estudiando, por él había dejado atrás al viejo Kurt, abriéndole una posibilidad a ser una nueva persona, distinta, responsable y preocupada de su futuro. Desde que le conocí a profundidad, todo mi mundo dio un giro en 180° y ya nada fue igual, no tenía comparación con nada que yo haya vivido. Él era lo mejor que me había pasado, y por eso lo amaba.

- ¿Estás decepcionado? – preguntó Blaine cuando me sentaba frente a él, para cenar.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo estaría? – consulté confundido por su repentina pregunta.

- Porque… - bajó su mirada al plato y lo escarbó sin ánimos – Llevamos tres meses saliendo y jamás he mencionado algo acerca de un noviazgo… Sólo salimos bajo ningún título, como si no tuviésemos ninguna relación – ladeé la cabeza para mirarle y esbocé una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Te preocupa ser informal conmigo? – Pregunté conteniendo la risa – Blaine… no me importa llevar un letrero en la frente que diga que eres mi novio… además, no es que no seamos exclusivos, ¿o sí? Tú me amas a mí y yo a ti – me encogí de hombros – Y si eso no es suficiente, puedo pedirte que seas mi novio ahora mismo.

- De qué serviría, si ni siquiera soy capaz de reconocer que soy gay delante de la escuela. No podríamos tener una relación "normal" – explicó haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

- No voy a presionarte a hacer nada nunca más, Blaine. Aprendí mi lección desde aquella vez, y prefiero amarte en secreto a que hacerte sufrir nuevamente en público. No podría soportarlo.

- Lo sé, gracias por eso, pero… siento que te estoy defraudando de todos modos – su boca se frunció y yo me puse de pie para acercarme a él.

- Te amo ¿ok? Y cuando amas… lo demás no importa, los medios, la forma, las personas… dejan de tener importancia, sólo vale la felicidad de ambos – le vi darme una sonrisa de lado, por lo que aproveché para capturar sus labios en un pequeño beso, mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Eres un cielo – murmuró acariciando mi rostro con ternura – Te amo.

- Y yo a ti… pero será mejor que comas o se enfriará – reí y regresé a mi lugar.

. . .

- ¿Por qué no haces una locura de amor? – sugirió Britt, sentándose sobre el pupitre – Llena su casillero con globos de helio pequeños que salgan volando hasta el techo cuando él lo abra y que digan "te amo" y luego que aparezcas con un oso de felpa enorme diciendo "¿Quieres ser mi novio?"… entonces él dirá que sí y se besarán y será… tan romántico – soltó un suspiro y me miró con ojos soñadores.

- ¿Estás loca? Sería todo lo contrario a darle su tiempo para asumirlo frente a los demás – me apoyé sobre la palma de mi mano y cerré los ojos.

- Em… ¿Kurt? – Britt me dio un leve siseo tocándome el hombro.

- No Britt, no quiero oír más ideas de proposiciones para Blaine… - hablé sin abrir mis ojos – Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- No, Kurt…

- Britt, ya basta…

- ¿Kurt? - ¡Un momento! ¡Esa no era la voz de mi amiga!

Alcé la vista, encontrándome sólo. Britt había desaparecido. Volteé a ver a la persona que me hablaba y me sorprendí de verle allí de pie, puesto que jamás nos veíamos en la escuela.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Qué… haces aquí? – balbuceé, enderezándome en mi asiento.

- Sólo… te extrañaba – una sonrisa de lado apareció en su bello rostro.

- Aww… eso es muy tierno de tu parte, pero… no temes que… ¿te miren raro? – consulté dudoso.

- Creo que cada día me importa menos.

Se sentó a mi lado y se acomodó para mirarme de frente.

- Sabes que te amo ¿cierto? – preguntó en un susurro. Yo sólo asentí, mirándolo fascinado de tenerlo ante mí – Por eso quiero que cada día lleves esto en tu muñeca. Es un regalo que he comprado, para que de alguna forma sientas que estoy a tu lado aún cuando no me ves. Y si lo aceptas, también estarás aceptando ser mi novio.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, casi se salían de mi cara. De una pequeña cajita cuadrada, sacó una pulsera plateada, con una pequeña placa escrita. Por inercia le ofrecí mi muñeca y él la tomó envolviéndola con la cadena.

"I U 4 Ever" citaba la placa, con las letras en relieve y el corazón pintado de rojo. Era realmente hermosa.

- Creo que eso es un sí – dijo, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Yo volví a confirmar con mi cabeza, siendo incapaz de decir media palabra. Blaine sonrió ampliamente, subiéndose la manga de su suéter y enseñándome una pulsera exactamente igual a la mía – Ahora ya tenemos un compromiso serio. Somos exclusivos.

Sin poder contenerme más, me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo, envolviéndolo en mis brazos eufóricamente. Él me correspondió segundos después.

Nos quedamos en compañía el uno del otro por lo que duró el receso… y los recesos que siguieron de ese.

* * *

_**En lo personal, amé escribiendo este capítulo... Se me hizo muy tierno lo de las pulceritas :3**_

_**Y respondiendo a sus reviews:**_

**Monse de CrissColfer:** _Suele pasar, eso de que la miren raro a una por reírse sola al leer los fanfics. A mi me pasa todo el tiempo... gracias por tu review :)_

**Darrinia:** _Blaine es SUPER adorable... Y amo como es en el fanfic. Kurt también es tan asdfghjklñ... :D_

**Nos leemos (Ya queda poco para el final :S)**


	13. En Público

_**Yaaay! Aquí estoy otra vez yo, dejándoles uno de los capítulos finales de esta historia... Espero lo disfruten ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: "En Público"**

No podría explicarme a mí mismo el cómo este año académico acabó tan pronto. La primavera se hizo presente junto con los exámenes de finales de año. Gracias a mi perfecto novio, yo y mi amiga Britt habíamos ascendido en cuanto a calificaciones y ya no dábamos lástima. Al contrario, los maestros nos elogiaban y ponían como ejemplo para los demás cada vez que surgía la ocasión.

Blaine y yo estábamos más que felices. Nuestros cinco meses de noviazgo habían sido hermosos, día tras día. Absolutamente nada lograba alterar nuestra paz. Aunque tampoco nos exponíamos frente a nuestros compañeros de instituto, ya que siempre las demostraciones de cariño, eran en casa. Él había aprendido a cocinar, de tanto que me veía hacerlo a mí. Un día se envalentonó y comenzó a experimentar con la cena, como si se encontrara en el laboratorio de ciencias, pero peor. Aquella noche disfrutamos de una deliciosa carne carbonizada con patatas crudas y mal peladas, una ensalada sin sal y muchas risas de parte de ambos.

Como decía, mis calificaciones habían mejorado, pero como no todo podía ser perfecto, yo tenía un talón de Aquiles. Ciertamente en el área de las ciencias, jamás me ha ido bien, y aunque a pesar de eso he logrado mejorar levemente desde que conozco a Blaine, no ha sido suficiente para alcanzar la calificación necesaria para pasar el año. Según Blaine, debo obtener un sobresaliente o no podré pasar.

- Todo irá bien - me animó él, besando mi mejilla, para luego entrar en el salón en donde rendiría mi examen final.

- Eso espero - balbuceé en un susurro.

Ingresé al salón y ocupé uno de los primeros lugares.

La profesora me miró con el ceño fruncido y de esta forma me hizo entrega de la hoja de la cual dependía toda mi existencia. La tomé y leí detenidamente, sin dejar pasar ni el más mínimo detalle. Luego de esto, comencé a responder.

Muchas de las respuestas que marqué, fueron por instinto, ya que no estaba muy seguro de que fuera realmente esa la alternativa correcta.

Pasada una hora y media, yo ya había completado el examen. Y aunque estaba seguro de que no obtendría la nota deseada, estaba tranquilo porque di mi mejor esfuerzo.

Salí del salón, después de entregarle la hoja a la maestra y me reuní con Blaine. Sin que me importaran mucho las demás personas, me lancé sobre sus brazos, porque realmente necesitaba sentir sus reconfortantes brazos a mí alrededor.

- Lo lograrás - susurró a mi oído, haciendo que la piel se me pusiera chinita.

- Gracias... - musité en respuesta - De no ser por ti, este habría sido un año perdido.

- Am... ¿De nada? - el sonido de su risa llenó el silencio de aquel desolado pasillo.

Aguardamos juntos por el resultado del examen, el cual sería entregado en lo que demorara la maestra en revisarlo. El timbre sonó y los alumnos salieron al receso. El pasillo se pobló de estudiantes, por lo que tuve que guardar mi distancia con Blaine, como solíamos hacerlo en público.

- ¿Kurt Hummel? - la profesora asomó su cabeza a través del umbral de la puerta, mirándome por encima de sus lentes. Con un gesto de su mano me indicó que mi examen ya había sido calificado.

Caminé con las piernas temblorosas, a pesar de que estaba bastante tranquilo con cualquiera que fuese la calificación.

- Debo decir que cada día que pasa, me sorprendo más - murmuró la maestra haciéndome entrega del causante de mis nervios. Al ver la calificación, mis ojos se expandieron, abriéndose como dos platos. Solté el aire de golpe y negué con la cabeza. ¡No podía creerlo!

Corrí hacia el pasillo, de regreso donde se encontraba Blaine expectante.

Le enseñé el papel con euforia y él al ver la enorme A+ que pintaba en rojo la esquina superior, me abrazó, en medio del tumulto de gente.

- ¡Yo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! - exclamó alzándome del suelo y haciéndome girar.

- ¡Lo hice! - celebré yo.

De pronto, Blaine me puso sobre mis pies y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, pegó sus labios a los míos, sumergiéndome en un beso bastante apasionado. Quedé totalmente atontado, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que ocurría. Lo único en lo que podía pensar o concentrarme, era en la exquisita forma de besar de Blaine.

Una vez que nos separamos y el beso hubo acabado, nos vimos rodeados de ojos escudriñadores, los cuales nos miraban con reprobación, desagrado, otros; ternura o indiferencia. Había muchas opiniones diversas pintadas en sus ojos.

- Te amo y no pienso ocultarlo nunca más, ya no - habló mirándome a los ojos - ¡Y quiero que todo el mundo se entere... - comenzó a vociferar, mirando a los demás - ...que amo a este chico, que adoro como es y cómo me hace sentir! ¡TE AMO KURT! - acabó gritando y haciéndome enrojecer como un tomate.

…

- ¡Demonios! - rió Britt, luego de que le comentara el incidente del pasillo - ¿De verdad hizo eso? - yo asentí - Ese chico es un cielo, como te envidio.

- Lo sé... - le lancé una almohada y comenzamos a luchar ambos sobre mi cama.

* * *

_**¿A poco no lo amaron? Yo sí :D**_

**Darrinia: **_Si Blaine es un cielo :3 Y Kurt también ha sido muy paciente... Obviamente será así ;)_

**Monse de CrissColfer:** _Pues ya ves que si salió frente a todos. Y gracias :D_

**camiila-klainer: **_Jajja.. siii... Es una pena, pero toda historia tiene su fin :/_

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
